Tales Of New Meridian
by DarkyLonewolf
Summary: Summary: Alexander Lonewolf is a pretty much an ordinary 17-year old guy from Canopolis. Recently, Alexander has arrived to New Meridian, where begins a new chapter in his life. However, he definitely isn't going to deal with all of this entirely on his own...Rated M for lemons. DISCONTINUED for several reasons.
1. Welcome to New Meridian

"Well, not really surprised to see a skyscraper chunk sticking out of a lake here. I knew I had to expect some weirdness in New Meridian."  
I was currently on my way to New Meridian. My train was just a few miles away from the New Meridian station, or a few minutes away from a new beginning for me.  
But I guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Alexander Lonewolf, I previously used to live in Canopolis, but there were a few…Difficulties that forced me to move out of that city. I won't really be getting into details, and will just tell about myself. In fact, I'm pretty much an average 17-year old guy who wants to make the most out of his given time. As for my looks… Well, let's say genetics went for 50-50 – On the negative side, I'm not having too much muscle mass and not too well trained physically… But on the positive side of things, I had quite good overall looks. For the more neutral description – thin frame, short gray hair, and a more or less alright face – not too ugly, but not too pretty either. As for my clothes, currently I wore a plain black shirt, dark blue denim jacket, light green jeans, and green sneakers.  
At the moment, the train just arrived to the New Meridian station. I sighed, took my cases, and exited the train. The view was pretty generic for a big city train station – people running around, loaders carrying around cases and bags of varying sizes, all that kind of stuff. Just when I was looking around, my cell phone ringed. It was no doubt that it was Lance calling me. Long story short, Lance is my older brother. He is 20 years old, to be exact, and looks like me if I was 20 years old, obviously. My descriptive vocabulary isn't too great anyway.  
I picked up the phone and answered: "Yes?"  
"Well, did you arrive safely? There weren't any earthquakes or falling skyscrapers?" – He asked jokingly. I laughed and replied: "Why, the train was almost squashed by a falling skyscraper chunk and there was an earthquake when we were going through a tunnel! Ha-hah. Of course I'm just kidding; the trip was boring as hell." Lance changed the subject almost immediately: "Anyway, I've got you covered with the housing problem – I was able to get you an apartment in The Central District. You still remember Hunter?"  
"You mean that guy from a certain cargo delivery service?" – I replied, after which Lance answered: "Yep, that's exactly him. Long story short, he is one of your neighbors. His apartment is…" – I stopped listening from this part because I saw a rather attractive dagonian girl running through the station. I was watching her run past me and disappear somewhere in the distance later. When she was completely out of my field of vision, after a few seconds I was snapped out of it by Lance, who said: "Were you even listening or some random girl got your attention again?"  
"Well..." – I was unable to reply due to Lance interrupting me and saying: "If it was due to some cutie that you weren't listening to what I said, then you don't need to apologize. Well, I suggest you leave all your things in your new apartment first, and only afterwards follow after her."  
"Sometimes I feel like you're practically reading my thoughts, bro. I'll call you later once I'll be finished with all the necessary business." – With that said, I hung up the phone and went for the Central District. It didn't take me much time to find that apartment building, get to my apartment, and check what I've got. Lance certainly wasn't being too greedy when he chose that apartment – one bedroom with a double bed, one guest room, a well-sized living room, perfect dining room and kitchen, and even a more or less average bathroom. After I left all my things where they belonged, I called Lance and asked: "A double bed? Really?"  
"Hey, I'm fairly certain you're going to be breaking it with some cutie sooner or later, heheh. Was that all you called me for?"  
"With all honesty…Yes, that was all I called you for. Sorry for disturbing you." – I immediately hung up the cell phone, exited the apartment, took the elevator down to the first floor and exited the building. Just when I exited the building, Lance called me once again and said: "By the way, Mustang is in the parking lot. I made sure Hunter gets your motorcycle here safely."  
With all honesty, I didn't expect Lance to actually bother with Mustang. And yet when I checked the parking lot, I almost immediately found my Mustang chained to a signpost. Safety, damn it.  
Mustang was pretty much a typical motorcycle, with a rather cool-looking silver paint job and an outright overpowered engine. Anyway, once I unchained Mustang and started the engine up, I almost immediately drove to the Little Innsmouth district - as I had known, it was the district inhabited primarily by dagonians, so it was no doubt that fishgirl was heading there. As I arrived to the deeper part of the district - by that time, a few hours or so passed, I heard some girl screaming, her voice coming from one of the "dead end" streets.  
"Nobody's going to hear you here! Riccardo, shut the damn thing up and help me get her to the car!" – A rough male voice shouted from the same dead end. I drove my motorcycle away a bit, and looked around – there was only one car standing there. Soon enough, two bandits emerged from that dead end, holding captive that dagonian girl from before. I knew I had to act quickly. As soon as those thugs entered the car and started the engine up, I got ready to set Mustang's engines off.  
"Now or never." – I said to myself. When the car went off, I immediately drove right after it. It wasn't long before those two idiots noticed me and one of them shouted: "Hey, looks like we've got some unnecessary company here!"  
"Then get him off our tail, you idiot!" – The other one said, after which those two immediately made a sharp turn. I just barely had time to react and turn right after them. The chase was pretty much going on highest speeds possible – so much that when both their car and my motorcycle zoomed right past a police car, the random officer in the car didn't hesitate and followed after us. Woops. That cop leaned out of the car, with a megaphone in one hand and holding the steering wheel in the other and shouted: "Stop right there! All of you will be arrested for overspeeding!" I immediately leaned over and shouted: "Officer, those two criminals are escaping with a kidnapped girl! I was just following after them and trying to rescue her!"  
The cop – as I found later, his name was Officer Stark – was somewhat confused at first, but immediately replied: "If so, then I demand you get out of the way right now, as I'll try to get a few clear shots on their car's tires!"  
I nodded and veered a bit off to the side, allowing Stark to get a clear shot. He did miss a few times, but the moment the car tires popped, I knew that things were so going to Oblivion for those thugs. Just before the car crashed, I saw that dagonian girl from before open the door and jump out. Officer Stark stopped his police car, exited it and looked in the direction of the car crash. That girl was still lying on the road, so I approached her, untied her and helped her get up.  
As for Officer Stark…He was pretty much your generic police officer – muscular, more or less tall, black hair and mustache, and…Hey, I was never too damn great at descriptions.  
"Well, looks like those criminals are still alive. I'll be taking them to the police department to ask a few questions. As for you, kid – if anything, I owe you one."  
"Thanks, officer. While you deal with the thugs, I'll go and get this girl back home."  
While Stark ran off to deal with those two bandits, I removed that makeshift gag from that girl's mouth, after which she replied: "Umm…Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, they would have taken me away again…"  
"Eh, no problem." - I stopped for a moment, looking in the direction of the car crash. Those two criminals, even though unconscious, already had their hands cuffed, so Stark was carrying them away at the moment. I turned back to face that girl and continued: "Perhaps I might help you get back home safely?"  
"Oh, you don't really need to…" – The girl replied, blushing.  
"Don't worry – I don't have much important things to deal with at the moment." – I insisted that I'll try to get her home safely. – "By the way, I still haven't asked you…What is your name?"  
"Minette…My name is Minette." – The dagonian girl answered.  
"Hmm…That's one beautiful name you have, lady. And my name is Alex, pleased to make your acquaintance." – After I complimented Minette, she blushed even more and replied: "Anyway…My apartment is in the Central District. I didn't really like living in the Little Innsmouth district, so I decided to get an apartment somewhere else. As such, I've got a modest apartment in that one building not too far away from Madman's Café." – Minette kept talking all the way until we arrived to the Central District, but I wasn't paying much attention to what she said – instead, I was closely admiring her. To say the least, she had quite the body – modest B-cup breasts, wide hips, and, as I noticed when she tripped and accidentally bent over, she also had a rather tight and firm ass. As for her less human features, her "hair" was…Well, instead of hair her head was covered in some sort of scales, with a long tadpole tail that was apparently growing out of the back of her head as well as two smaller tails on the front which strongly resembled bangs of some sort. Oh, and she also had scales on her arms, as well as some sort of fins on both of them. Her clothes were more or less modest – a dark blue undershirt, white stockings, middle-length black miniskirt, white apron, and, as I once again found out due to her tripping on something, black panties.  
"Well, thank you for helping me get home. How about we meet tomorrow at that one restaurant in the Little Innsmouth district? I'm actually working there as a waitress."  
"Sounds alright to me. Well, I got to go now. See you tomorrow, Minette!" – With that said, Minette and I went in the opposite directions. Before I decided to go home, I noticed that my Mustang was back in the parking lot, chained to a signpost again. When I approached Mustang, I noticed a note attached to it, which said: "Be careful next time, I don't want to bother carrying it all the way from the Little Innsmouth district again."  
The note wasn't signed, so I didn't really have any idea who wrote it and who bothered to actually take my motorcycle and carry it all the way back to the Central District. I shrugged it off, threw the note away into a trash bin, and then went back to the apartment building. When I got back to my apartment, I checked everything again to make sure I had already unpacked everything I needed. Luckily, nothing was missing, so I just got back to my typical routine, so the rest of the day wasn't particularly interesting.


	2. Fishy Feelings

I woke up due to a cellphone call, just seconds before my alarm clock rang. Damit Lance, you sure are an expert in timing… I picked up the phone and replied: "Lance, if you were any better at timing, you would have called me just when the alarm clock rang." – The alarm clock rang immediately after I said that, confirming Lance's words.  
"Oh, terribly sorry, li'l bro! Well, what about that girl from yesterday? Did you talk to her? Or maybe you even had a nice time with her, you Casanova-wannabe?" – Lance laughed at his own joke after saying that.  
"Really funny, Lance. Why yes, I actually rescued her from a few bandits, thanks for asking." – I replied, standing up from my bed and putting my black pants on.  
"Well, you barely arrived, and you're already getting yourself into trouble! How typical of you. Anyway, did she thank you for rescuing her?" – Lance answered while I put the phone on the bedside table for a while, putting my red shirt on. When I put the shirt on, I took the phone back and replied: "Well, she told me to meet her at a certain restaurant in the Little Innsmouth district today, so…"  
"Hold up for a second… Little Innsmouth district? Don't tell me you're into Dagonians now…"  
He said that just as I was exiting the apartment. I stopped for a moment and said: "Why yes, she is a Dagonian. You've got any problems with that? As far as I'm concerned, marriage and you-know-what intercourse between humans and dagonians is legal around here."– With that said, I hung the phone up, approached my motorcycle on the parking lot, unchained it, and drove to the Little Innsmouth district. After a few hours, I had arrived to that one restaurant Minette was talking about. I entered the restaurant and was met with a pretty generic sight – both humans and dagonians sitting beside the tables, Minette just doing her typical waitress work, and some female feral standing in the corner and looking around. Minette saw me just as she put a few plates on one of the tables, after which she approached the cat-feral and said something to her. The feral nodded and Minette ran towards me, saying: "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to come here that early! Unfortunately, I have a bit too much work today, so…"  
I took a seat beside one of the empty tables and said: "Don't worry - I'll gladly wait until you have the time to talk. In the meantime, I'd like a cup of coffee."  
"In just a minute." - With that said, Minette ran off. After dealing with a few other orders, Minette brought a cup of espresso. It seemed that now Minette had already served all the other customers, so she sat down on the chair at the same table, just opposite of me.  
"Well, guess we can talk now."  
I hesitated for a while, thinking what to talk about. And of course, given the fact that I arrived just yesterday, I couldn't find any better topic other than asking Minette how's everything going around here.  
"Sure. How's things going?"  
Minette didn't hesitate and replied: "Well, things were going more or less alright around here. At least not as horrible as back then, a year or two ago…But that's beside the point, really. As for now, not much was happening. Except for those bandits attempting to kidnap me or one of my sisters sometimes. Now…Why did you arrive here from Canopolis?" – Minette asked.  
I sipped a bit of coffee and replied: "Well, there were some… Circumstances that made me think about moving to New Meridian. There's not much one can do in Canopolis, so I just packed things up, got some money from my big brother Lance, boarded the train to New Meridian and…Well, I guess you know the rest. Anyway…What are you usually doing on your free time?"  
"Oh…Well, there's not much to do in this district - just shopping every now and then. On Saturdays and Sundays however, I prefer going around the central district every now and then, mostly for shopping. And sometimes, I visit the Maplecrest Park every two weeks or so. Can't always visit it, to be honest - getting there by foot from either the Central District or from Little Innsmouth is a bit problematic, and sometimes the taxi drivers charge a little too much. And on especially sunny days, I like going to the beach." - Minette stopped for a while and looked around. There weren't any new customers showing up, and all the previous customers were already finishing whatever they ordered. After making sure nobody is going to disturb her for now, Minette continued: "Anyway...I don't really think we have much time to talk here, so I guess we can just go to Maplecrest later?"  
"If you want me to drive you there on my motorcycle – sure, I'll gladly drive you there. But how about you give me directions on how to get to the Maplecrest Park then? I've arrived only a day ago and don't know much about the city…"  
Minette nodded and answered: "Alrighty then! My work hours will be over at 6 PM, so…See you later!" after which she stood up from beside the table, going back to work. I stood up as well and exited the restaurant. When I went back to where I parked my motorcycle, a muscular shark-dagonian guy, standing not too far away from where the motorcycle was, shouted: "Ay! Watch where da hell you're leaving your motorcycle at! You're just lucky I didn't let anyone steal the damn thing!"  
"Sure, sure, I'll try to be more careful next time…" – I said, taking the motorcycle and moving back onto the road, after which I drove away, deciding to explore around here for a bit. I explored the Little Innsmouth district for a while, noticing that water only gets higher as time goes, visited a few shops to look for some things, and when it was 5:30 PM, I drove to that same restaurant, arriving in half an hour. Once I was there, I parked my Mustang, chaining it to a random signpost and went back to the restaurant entrance. Minette was already waiting for me, wearing the same clothes but without an apron. I approached her and asked: "Well, you ready for a ride?"  
Just before Minette could reply, the same cat-feral from before, who was currently standing not too far away from the entrance and leaning on the fence, said: "What do you mean by "a ride"?"  
"I just wanted to take her to the Maplecrest Park, that's all. She asked me to drive her there." - I replied, staying calm.  
"Fiiiine…" – The cat-feral replied – "By the way, the name's Nadia Fortune, or just Nadia. I am Minette's friend, so, if anything…"  
"What an odd friendship I see here… Well, we got to go now. When we're done, I'll safely drive Minette back home." – I said, and just when Minette and I were about to run off to where I parked the motorcycle at, Nadia grabbed me by my neck and said: "If as much as a single scale falls from her head, I'll claw your eyes out."  
I nodded and the cat-feral let go of me, after which I ran towards where I parked the motorcycle, unchained it, started up the engine, boarded it while Minette sat down behind me, and said: "Well, have you ever had a chance for a ride on a motorcycle before?"  
"No…Not really." – Minette asked, sounding a little bit nervous and already holding on to me.  
"Then get ready for the ride of your life." – Before Minette could say anything, I drove forward as fast as possible for Mustang. Good thing that dagonian girl had a rather tight grip on me, otherwise she would have fell right off the motorcycle when I started it up. I was barely having enough time to react and make a turn at the right time – I was always less than a second away from either crashing through the fence and into the water, or getting into a dead end. Somehow, in half an hour or so, we were already at the Maplecrest District. Throughout the whole ride, I absolutely loved this feeling of speed – the feeling of wind blowing into your face, the smell of the tires practically burning due to friction… Yet there was something else together with the feeling of speed. I guess it must have been Minette screaming to stop or at least slow down. Or maybe the feeling of her holding on to me as tight as she could? Oh well, it didn't matter much to me. Despite the fact that I had no idea where to go, we arrived to Maplecrest district in less than half an hour. When I stopped for a while, I noticed we already gotten not too far into the district. I looked around – Maplecrest looked quite different compared to the other districts of New Meridian – whether the rest of the city was all busy hustle and bustle, Maplecrest was probably the quietest district around here, with a lot of maple trees growing everywhere and lots of small houses here and there. I turned around to look at Minette, and saw that even though we already stopped, she kept holding on to me, shivering in fear with her eyes wide open. "Ummm…You alright?" – I asked, after which she almost immediately snapped out of it and let go of me, replying: "Y-yes, yes, I'm okay. Just…Don't go so fast next time, please." – After this, Minette jumped off the motorcycle, walked towards a nearby bench and sat down on it to calm down for a bit. I chained the motorcycle to a nearby signpost and sat down next to her. It seemed that I must have scared her a little when I drove the motorcycle at maximum speed. Woops.  
"I'm sorry I scared you like this. I promise, next time I'll go slower." - I said, edging a little closer to Minette.  
"It's…it's alright. Anyway, I'm fairly certain we're already close to the Maplecrest Park." – After saying that, Minette stood up and told me to follow her. It wasn't long before we arrived to the Maplecrest Park. At the moment, the park was almost completely empty, so Minette and I were pretty much all alone, at least in this part of the park. We soon approached a certain part of the park where there was a rather clear view on the sunset and one bench in the middle of a grassy field (Probably a perfect spot for couples.). Minette and I sat down on that bench next to each other, looking at the setting sun. It was just a minute before the sun completely set, so I was pretty much awestruck with what I saw. "This...Is...Beautiful."  
"When I have the time to get to the Maplecrest District before the sun sets, I always end up staying here for a while and watching the setting sun." – Minette replied, still looking at the setting sun. I edged a little bit closer to her. And just when it was mere seconds before the sun completely set, I felt Minette grab my hand. We turned to look at each other, blushing and not knowing what to say. I was just about to say something, but the sun has already set and Minette replied: "Oh, the sunset's over. Well…" – She let go of my hand and stood up from the bench. – "See you tomorrow…I guess?"  
As we went to exit the park, we still walked close enough to each other, but tried not to look into each other's eyes, not daring to say a word. Even when I drove her back home, this time going considerably slower – as such, we arrived only when it was 9 PM or so – neither of us has said anything other than "Goodbye" when Minette was going back to her apartment building. When I had arrived back home, I honestly couldn't think about anything or anyone else other than Minette. Somehow, I even kind of liked the feeling of her holding on to me when we were driving to Maplecrest…And her eyes are so beautiful…  
I was snapped out of these thoughts by a phone call, just when I was opening the door to my apartment. The one calling was Lance all over again, so I picked up the phone and replied:" For once, just for this once, I'm actually glad you called me. What did you want?"  
"So, how did things go with that dagonian girl?" - Lance asked, sounding somewhat...More serious than usual.  
"Hey, where did that typical sarcastic tone of yours go?" - I asked back, entering my apartment.  
"What? Oh, sorry, just thought that this is a rather serious subject, so my sarcasm is of no use here. Anyway, on the subject of that girl..."  
I didn't hesitate and replied: "Well, we didn't really get any further than hand-holding. But hey, can't really go too far on the first goddamn day."  
"Alright, alright, I get it. At least you have some control over yourself and didn't try to screw her over on the first day. Well played. Anyway, have you had a chance to meet Hunter?"  
"You mean my new neighbor? No, we didn't really meet just yet."  
"Well, I'm sure you two will probably get along. Who knows, maybe you two will give that girl a time of her life, hehehe. I'm sure she'll be able to take on more than one fishing rod at once." - Lance once again laughed at his own joke.  
"Lance, damn you! Get your mind out of the gutter!" - I replied, laughing, and hung up the phone. Damn you Lance, you just never change. Even when you try to be serious, you can't help but utter a dirty joke or two. Oh well. The rest of the day was going almost completely routinely, so there isn't anything worth mentioning.


	3. A Rainy Day

This morning I was woken up by the sound of heavy rain. Seems like I forgot to close the window. I was really lucky all that water didn't get into the apartment, or else it would have been a real mess. I put my clothes on and immediately went to the kitchen to get some coffee. While I was still making that single cup of coffee, I didn't even bother with cooking anything else – not that I was too lazy to cook even something basic or that I was a really bad cook, no, I just didn't really feel like it. Up until 2 PM or so, the rest of the day was going pretty routinely. When that god-forsaken rain was finally over, I decided to get outside for a while. Besides, I wanted to meet Minette again today. Just when I was exiting my apartment, a certain neighbor of mine practically appeared out of nowhere, hanging on the stairway railing upside down and shouted "Hey there!" startling me.  
"Hunter, damn you, you almost gave me a heart attack here!" – It seems that Hunter greets practically everyone this way.  
Speaking of Hunter…He is just your typical 16-year old guy, pretty average in terms of height and weight, nothing really special about him. However, what really grabbed everyone's attention is his dark blue hair. Seriously, he had natural dark blue hair color. And I thought my hair being gray so early was not normal. At the moment, Hunter was wearing a plain black shirt, dark green pants and black sneakers.  
"Come on, you aren't glad to see me again?" – Hunter asked, hitting me in the shoulder.  
"I really am glad to see you…Sort of, heheh." – I replied, rubbing the aching shoulder. Hunter paused for a second before asking: "Hey, where are you going?"  
"In case you're really interested, all I really wanted right now is to get to the Little Innsmouth district. Now pardon me, I'm taking my leave." – With that said, I entered the elevator and gone to the first floor. I soon exited the building and boarded my motorcycle. I drove to the Little Innsmouth district again, getting there after less than an hour. In a few minutes, I finally arrived to that one restaurant, chained my motorcycle to a signpost and went over to the building. In the restaurant, everything was going pretty routinely – Minette was just running from one table to another, either taking orders or giving people what they were ordering. Just when Minette was about to give a random customer two bowls of ramen, she noticed me, left the food tray on the customer's table and said: "Oh, hello there! Didn't expect you to show up this early!"  
I took a seat beside an unoccupied table, after which Minette approached me and asked: "So, what will you order?"  
"Like always, I'm here just for a friendly chat. Just a cup of coffee should be enough."  
Minette nodded and ran off. Soon enough, she was back with a cup of coffee. Minette left it on the table and sat down on the chair that was opposite of where I was.  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well…" – That was one of those times I really didn't know what to talk about, so I started off with a little something simple. – "We didn't get too well-acquainted, so how about we tell each other about ourselves?"  
"Sounds like a good idea. I might have to interrupt our little chat every now and then, however – I still have work to do, you know." – And of course, the moment she said, another customer called her. After she was done serving that customer, she sat down beside the same table and asked: "So, what you wanted to talk about?"  
"I think I asked a few of the typical questions yesterday… But I think we might get a little bit more in-depth?" – I tried my best to not say something wrong. Minette nodded and continued: "Alright. First, what should I know about you that I'd never think to ask about?  
"Where to start… My life was going to oblivion back at Canopolis. It's a really long story, so I'll just say that in the end, this was the main reason why I decided to move to New Meridian. And what about you?"  
Minette didn't really hesitate with the answer: "Despite my father being River King himself, I decided that rich life is just not fitting for me at all. Seriously, in my opinion, rich life is bo-ring. However, one of my older sisters, Gilda, doesn't really agree with me on the subject. Oh well."  
"Guess this makes the next questions more obvious… Tell me a little bit about yourself and your sisters."  
Minette sighed and replied: "I knew you were going to ask this question… Me and all my sisters are basically all at different ages. Gilda, who I mentioned before, is the oldest of my sisters at 20 years, and she could be best described as "Your typical rich guy's daughter". Gilda is not too spoiled, but as much as a single stain on her clothes will guarantee you a death sentence. Nautilee, who is 19-years old, is usually a "Shrinking Violet" type of girl, but if she gets her hands on any alcohol…Let's just say that, when she's drunk, she is an entirely different person. Coraline, at 17 years, is a really cheerful one – she usually spends her time partying, dancing, all that kind of things. And then there's Scylla, at 15 years. She does seem to throw some people off, but, despite her appearance, she is actually a pretty nice girl. As for me… 16 years, not the one to get myself into trouble, and I like reading horror stories."  
"Didn't really expect someone like you to like horror stories. But to each their own, I suppose." - I said, looking around to see if there was anyone who might have interrupted our chat. Luckily (Or probably unluckily), all the customers were gone, so there was nothing that could interrupt us.  
"And what about you and your family?" – Minette asked.  
"The only family I have left is my older brother Lance. Long story short, he is 20 years old, sticks to girls a little too often, can be a bit of a sarcastic person, and likes guns. A lot. As for me, I'm 17 years old, I often get myself into trouble, not the one to take sarcasm too well, and I like motorcycles." – I stopped for a while, waiting for Minette's reaction.  
"Seems like we certainly found out a thing or two about each other's families." – Minette replied after thinking the answer out. – "But…How about you tell me a bit about what your life was like before you moved to New Meridian?" – Minette moved a little closer and grabbed my right hand. I blushed and replied: "To say the least, my life was nothing special up until that day. I'll just say that Lance has gotten both of us in some trouble, and that'll be it. Now, pardon me for asking you the same question, but what your life was like up until…This day?"  
"My life was quite simple – for 15 years, I was just living at my father's mansion. When I was finally 16, I got an apartment in the Central District and finally started living on my own. A few days later, I found a job at that little restaurant, and that was it – not too much change was occurring in my life after that. That is, until my father started working with the Medici Mafia. There was no way out – my father must have started cooperating with them, or else and my sisters would have been put in some serious danger. After that, the things didn't differ too much, but I knew things were going to oblivion. After that, it all ended in our father owing a lot of money to the Medici – long story short, the casino was getting somewhat less popular at the time. As such, the Medici went the same way as when they forced River King to cooperate with them – this time, they weren't bluffing and ordered their grunts to seek me and all the other sisters out, and soon enough, we all were kidnapped, together with a few other dagonian girls. If my father didn't pay his debt, then they would have just sold us all off to a brothel somewhere."  
I just barely kept myself from shouting "Bastards!"  
I didn't want to interrupt Minette, but she noticed that I gotten angry when I heard that, and stopped for a moment to say: "Yes, I know, that sounds awful. I knew you would have reacted this way." - Minette took a deep breath and continued her story: "Luckily enough, as you can see, their plan failed miserably – Nadia managed to save us all. I really owe her one."  
"Seems like you really had a hard time dealing with everything back then.." – I wanted to chat with Minette a little more, but the restaurant's owner, who was a catfish-dagonian guy, approached us and said: "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but there wasn't a single customer today. Minette, seems like you'll be going back home a little early today."  
Minette stood up and replied: "So…This means I can go now?"  
"Sure – I don't want you to stay here for no reason." – With that said, the catfish-dagonian walked out of the restaurant, with Minette going after him shortly thereafter. I stood up from beside the table and followed her. As the restaurant's owner just walked away somewhere, Minette said: "Couldn't ask for a better boss than Yu-Wan – anyone else would have made me stay in the restaurant and wash the dishes."  
"You know, I am currently looking for work, so I'm wondering if that restaurant needs a security guard or something…" – I said, unchaining my motorcycle.  
"I guess you could work as a security guard when Nadia is away. She is usually the one doing all the guard duties, so if anything…" – Minette didn't have a chance to finish her sentence due to the sound of thunder interrupting her. When we both looked up, we saw that it was already starting to rain.  
"Better get home fast, I suppose." – I said, moving a bit forward to let Minette board the motorcycle. When Minette got on the motorcycle, I almost immediately started up the engine, and drove the motorcycle at almost full speed. To say the least, driving around in a rainy weather like this, especially if the rain only gets worse as the time passes, is really uncomfortable. That feeling of wind blowing in your face gets more uncomfortable than good in this weather.  
Just when we were leaving the Little Innsmouth district… Guess who decided to show up.  
"She's not getting away this time!" – A familiar voice shouted as I turned around to see those two thugs chasing after us, this time on a different car. I decided to go for a rather dangerous move…  
"Hold on tight, Minette! I'll throw those two off our tail."  
I went for a sudden u-turn and gone at full speed, zooming right past the bandits' car. They didn't even have any time to react – the car almost crashed, but by the time they could turn around and resume chasing after us, we were too far away.  
"Whoa…" – Minette certainly didn't expect me to do a sharp u-turn like this. I don't blame her – she just doesn't know how often I might take unnecessary risks.  
"They were too easy to fake out. Now, we're better off going a different way…"  
It took us a little longer to arrive back to the Central District, but at least nobody was chasing after us this time. And it would have all went pretty routinely… If it wasn't for one thing – Minette's apartment was a little too far away.  
"It's sure going to take a while to get to your apartment, and I'm sure neither of us feels like driving a few extra minutes to get there."  
Minette jumped off the motorcycle and said: "Don't worry; I don't really have much trouble with the rain. I can get back home safely." And just when she was about to walk away, I once again took an unnecessary risk…  
"Wait! If you want to…You can wait the rain out at my apartment." – I shut my mouth with both hands immediately after I said that.  
"What?"  
"I-if you don't want to, then it's okay, I can just drive you back to your apartment and…" – Minette didn't let me finish my sentence, as she approached me and said: "Alright, I think I wouldn't mind to spend some time at your place."  
With that said, Minette and I drove to my apartment, arriving in a few minutes. I left the motorcycle at the parking lot while Minette was still standing near the apartment building. I approached her and told her to follow me. Soon enough, we were already at my apartment. When we were entering my apartment, Minette was practically shivering. When I closed the door behind me, I led her to the living room, letting her sit down on the couch.  
"There. I'll go get some coffee while you can just wait here."  
"Umm…Alex…" – Minette blushed. – "You…You wouldn't mind if I left my clothes drying here? I know, that might be a little immodest, but…"  
"Oh…It's alright, don't worry. Just leave your wet clothes on the bedside table in my bedroom." – After I said that, Minette nodded and I directed her to the bedroom. I decided that I probably should get her some coffee, so I went to the kitchen to get two cups of coffee. After getting the coffee, I went back to the living room. I couldn't help but peek into the open door of my bedroom, and when I did, I saw Minette facing away from me and bending down to take off her shoes. I was somewhat shocked by such a nice view, so it's no wonder that two cups of coffee just gone to waste. And I've suffered first degree burns. Ouch. Minette heard me falling on the floor, so she immediately ran out of the bedroom and saw me lying on the floor with both cups of coffee spilled right on my face.  
"Oh my… What happened?" – Minette asked, helping me stand up.  
"I tripped a bit, and… Well, you see the results. I'll go make another two cups of coffee for now." – I said, and was about to go back to the kitchen, but Minette stopped me and said: "I think we can go without the coffee. Go wash the coffee off."  
I nodded and ran off to the bathroom while Minette stayed in the living room, taking off her remaining clothes. After I washed my face, I looked into the mirror and saw that I had a few minor burn marks. Ouch. After washing my face again, I went back to the living room… Only to see Minette sitting on the couch in nothing but her bra and panties. I almost had a nosebleed when I saw her, to be honest. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Minette.  
"Hold on, let me examine the burns…" – Minette said, moving a bit closer. We were looking at each other silently for a few seconds. It seemed like Minette wanted to say something, but whatever it was, she already forgot. However, soon enough we both snapped out of it and Minette said: "The burns aren't too deep, so I guess you just got lucky. Try to watch your step next time."  
I nodded and decided to turn the TV on for now. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything worth watching - there were either stupid sitcoms, low-grade advertisements, or awful movies. As such, after a few minutes of flipping through the channels, I just shut the TV off. After this, since neither of us had anything better to do, I decided to talk to Minette again.  
"You know, back at the restaurant, we didn't really finish talking." - I said, edging a little closer to Minette.  
"Alright then. What else you wanted to ask?" - Minette replied, blushing a little.  
"Was there anyone you had or still have a crush on?" - That question could be best compared to stepping right into a minefield and hoping that it won't turn you into a bloody mess. Luckily, Minette's answer was fairly simple: "Not really. Not at the moment, that is. There wasn't really anyone who grabbed my attention yet."  
"Guess I'm lucky she is actually single." - I thought, but instead said: "Well, I'm sure you'll find the one eventually."  
"Probably. Now, what about you? Was there any girl you had a crush on back in Canopolis?" - Minette asked back.  
I didn't really hesitate and answered: "Even if I did have a crush on any girl from Canopolis, she probably ended up with Lance already."  
Minette didn't really know what to say, so she just took a random book that was lying on the table in front of the couch. I stood up from the couch and looked out into the window - it was already getting dark and the rain still kept going, even heavier than before.  
"Seems like you'll have to stay at my apartment for the night. " – I said, turning away from the window.  
"Oh…Where's the guest room?" – Minette asked. I guided her to the guest room, which was not too far away from my own bedroom, and replied: "It's not too comfortable, and it might get a little cold in here, but that's the only other bed in the house. Good night."  
Minette entered the bedroom and lied down on the bed. I flipped the lights out and exited the guest room, leaving Minette alone. After that, I went back to my own bedroom. As it turned out, Minette actually did leave her clothes on the bedside table. I put them aside, took my own clothes off, and left them on the desk in my room. After that, I lied down on the bed, pulled the blanket over myself, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

It was about 11 PM. Minette was still lying on her bed in the guest room, still unable to fall asleep. The guest room just didn't feel too comfortable at all.  
"Well, nobody told you that the guest room has to actually be comfortable. Hopefully it's not as cold in the living room."  
Minette exited her bedroom and looked around. It seemed like Alex was already asleep. Minette just barely stopped herself from trying to open the door to Alex's bedroom, thinking: "What the hell came over you, Minette?! You barely even know him!" – As such, she exited into the living room and lied down on the couch.  
"Even less comfortable." – Minette thought as she tried to assume a more comfortable position on the couch. It seemed like there was only one option…  
Minette returned back to the same corridor and opened the door to Alex's bedroom. Alex was already asleep, so he didn't notice the door opening. Minette slowly approached Alex's bed. It definitely seemed way more comfortable than the one in the guest room. As such, Minette, after hesitating for a bit, quietly pulled the blanket up, lied down next to Alex, and turned to face away from him. At first, Minette was practically unable to fall asleep altogether, but the sound of rain outside and the overall feeling of warmth soon calmed her and she fell asleep. Just moments before she fell asleep, she felt Alex grab her by her waist, but she didn't pay much attention to it.


	4. It's Not Always Unrequited

When I woke up, I didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary at first – my room was looking as tidy as it was before, I was still sleeping in my bed, and Minette was quietly sleeping right next to- Wait, Minette was sleeping right next to me?!  
I immediately turned to face her. She was still fast asleep, not even noticing that I already woke up. In fact, after I tried moving away from her for a bit, she grabbed my left hand and said, still sleepy: "A few more minutes, please… I've got a day off today, leave me alone…"  
Still trying not to wake her up, I barely freed my hand from her grasp, which made her wake up. Minette barely opened her eyes and replied: "Alex? Wait, why were you lying next to me?"  
"I wanted to ask you the same question, to be honest."  
Minette stood up for a bit and yawned, after which she replied: "Well…The guest room was a little too cold, so…" – She almost immediately gasped as she finally realized what she did and said in a less sleepy tone: "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know what came over me! Please, forgive me!"  
"Eh, it's okay – I knew that neither the guest room nor the couch in the living room were too comfortable and you had no other options. Did you sleep well, by the way?"  
"At least it was better than in the guest room." – Minette replied, blushing. I stood up from the bed and said: "Well, I guess I'll go make some coffee. Or perhaps you might want something else as well?"  
"Nah, I think a cup of coffee should be enough." – After she said that, I stood up from my bed and put my shirt and jeans back on. Just when I was about to run off to the kitchen, Minette shouted: "Wait!"  
I turned around and asked: "What's the matter?"  
Minette blushed and replied: "You…You wouldn't mind if I used the shower? If anything, I won't really spend much time there, so…"  
"Sure, I don't mind. Anything else?"  
Minette shook her head in disagreement and ran off to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen. It took me a few minutes to make two cups of coffee, and by the time I was back in the living room, Minette was still showering. When I was just about to turn the TV on, Minette asked from the bathroom: "You don't mind if I use one of the towels?"  
"Sure, as long as you don't touch that blue one – that's my towel, actually." – After a few minutes, Minette exited the bathroom, still in nothing but her bra and panties.  
"Uh… Remind me, did I leave my clothes at your bedroom?" – Minette asked after approaching me.  
"Well, you did actually leave them there." – After I said that, Minette nodded and ran off, soon coming back with her normal clothes on. She sat down next to me and took one of the cups of coffee. To make it all a bit less silent, I turned the TV on. The TV ended up right on the news broadcast. There was nothing really interesting, so I switched the channel less than a few minutes in. For a few minutes, I was just flipping through the channels, until I basically went through all of them. I switched the TV off and said: "Well, guess there's nothing of interest on the TV."  
After that, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already around 10 AM, so I asked: "I guess you've got a day off today?"  
"Yes, the restaurant doesn't work on Saturdays and Sundays. Why did you ask?"  
"I was just worried that you might be late for work or something." – I blushed as I said that. Suddenly, Minette slowly edged a little bit closer, which made me blush even more. She then turned to face me, after which we were basically looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Neither of us dared to say a word, for we both were afraid to break this silence and ruin such a romantic moment.  
Her eyes…There was just something about them that made me practically lose myself in them. What it was exactly, I would never get to know. Right now, I just wanted to stare into Minette's eyes for an eternity, not thinking about anything that is happening anywhere else in this world. However, all good things have to end eventually, as we both snapped out of it sometime later, after which Minette said: "Well, I guess I got to go back home now. Thanks for letting me stay at your apartment for the night."  
"Eh, it's no real problem. I just did what I had to do in such a situation. Perhaps you want me to drive you there?"  
Minette nodded and I went to get my jacket back on. Soon enough, we both exited the apartment building. When I put my helmet on and boarded the motorcycle, Minette sat down just behind me and held on to me.  
"Alright, you want to go slow and take your time or you would rather prefer to get to your apartment as fast as possible?"  
"Well…I guess the former would be way better."  
The way to Minette's apartment went pretty normal – at least we weren't chased by bandits this time, so it was mostly quiet. However, there were a few moments when I either completely missed a turn or almost crashed into someone. No, I was always a competent driver. The problem is… I just couldn't help but keep thinking about Minette, so that was why I didn't pay much attention to the road.  
I never thought that such a thing as love on first sight exists… But it seemed that this is what exactly happened to me when I saw Minette back then, at the train station. Even though I knew the answer to one of questions bugging me, I still didn't know the answer to a different one: Does Minette feel the same towards me? Or does she think of me as "just a friend"? Then again, considering a few things that happened fairly recently, the answer was slightly leaning towards the former… Anyway, I probably wouldn't find out just yet – not until I actually try to confess my feelings to her.  
It wasn't long before we arrived to Minette's apartment building – even though I was driving considerably slower than normal, we still arrived in less than an hour. When we stopped near the building, Minette jumped off the motorcycle and said: "Thanks for driving me back home. Oh, almost forgot – here's my phone number. Just in case." – Minette wrote her cellphone number down and gave the note with it to me. After putting the note in my pocket, I was just about to drive back home, but Minette suddenly remembered something and shouted: "Wait!"  
I barely stopped the motorcycle engine and replied: "What is it?"  
Minette approached me, blushing, and said: "Umm…Alex…I don't know how to say it… Uhh… Just…Well…" – Minette clearly had trouble finding the right words to, well, say whatever she wanted to say. And for some reason, I felt like I knew exactly what she wanted to say. Or rather, what she wanted to confess…And so, I went for a rather risky move.  
I embraced Minette and kissed her right on the lips. At first she was somewhat confused and even attempted to struggle out, but soon pretty much gave in, closed her eyes and blushed even more. The kiss lasted for five seconds before I stopped it and whispered "I love you too." to Minette.  
As I let go of Minette, she opened her eyes and said: "Goodbye…" after which she turned around and went back to her apartment while I was starting up the motorcycle engine. By the time I was driving away, Minette was probably back in her apartment. The entire way back home went pretty quiet, as well as the rest of the day, with nothing particularly interesting happening. How do I usually put it…It all went pretty routinely.


	5. Pain And Pleasure

A week has passed since that first kiss. Needless to say, Minette and I were seeing each other much more often, not only because I was now working as a security guard in that one restaurant, but also because Minette and I were going out together after work pretty much every day. Whether it was just a simple ride around the city, or a nice evening spent in Madman's Café, every date was great. They weren't perfect, however – there were a few fails every now and then, to be honest, but there wasn't a single date that was ruined by one such moment. In fact, those moments were more hilarious than disastrous – the one I remember the most was when I accidentally spilled a cup of coffee right on a waitress' face. I apparently hit my cup of coffee so hard – don't ask how that happened - that it basically flew upwards and had its entire contents spilled right on the aforementioned waitress' face. She obviously wasn't happy with this, but barely calmed down and said that she will go get a second cup of coffee. After the waitress went to get us a second cup of coffee, grumbling something about not getting enough tips, Minette remarked: "I don't know what she is so salty about – after all, the color brown actually looks good on her."  
But that's off the subject. I wanted to tell about a different day, actually…  
It was all a typical Saturday morning – I woke up early, took a shower, all that morning routine stuff. I was thinking this was going to be a pretty normal day without anything special happening… But the rather routine day was somewhat brightened up by a phone call from Minette.  
"Hello, what is it?" – I said as I picked the phone up.  
"Alex…Umm…I just wanted to invite you over to my apartment."  
"Sure, I'll be there in an hour or so. See you later!" – With that said, I hung the phone up. By now, it was already 12 AM, so it wasn't too early, and the weather seemed rather pleasant. I put my jacket on and went outside. Just when I was about to approach the parking lot where I left my motorcycle, there was another phone call, this time from Lance.  
"Make it quick – Minette invited me over to her apartment." – I replied, boarding the motorcycle and trying to start the engine up.  
"Well, I was just wonder- Wait a minute, she invited you over to her house?"  
"Yes. Why does this concern you so much?" – I was already intent on ending the call with the excuse that I'll be driving for the remaining few minutes, but the motorcycle engine decided to go full retard on me and didn't want to start up at all. Darn it!  
"Because the reason I called you in the first place was to ask how are things going between you and that fishgirl, of course!" – That one made me try even harder to start that goddamn engine up.  
"Things are going just fine. I keep going on dates with her almost every day, and I even applied for work as a security guard in that one restaurant Minette is working in as a waitress. Anymore questions?"  
"Oh, so you're definitely getting closer in your relationships. However, this ends up in another question: Just how close you two are? Or, for a more explicit question…"  
I was really lucky my motorcycle stopped being so stubborn and the engine started up at this exact moment, as I had a chance to immediately reply: "Sorry, Lance, can't hear you over the engine sound, bye!"  
I knew what Lance was going to ask, and I was certain the answer would give him more reasons for a dirty joke or two. Oh well. The ride to that street was not too much trouble – at least nothing was getting in my way, I wasn't chased by bandits, and I didn't get stopped for going at a speed too high. I arrived in half an hour, parked my motorcycle at the parking lot near the apartment building, all the normal stuff. When I was in the apartment building itself however, I didn't really have any idea which apartment it was, as I didn't really have a chance to come over to Minette's apartment before. And so, I called her and asked which apartment is it. As it turned out, the apartment was on the 11th floor of the building. It didn't take me long to take the elevator there, and when I pressed the doorbell at the door of Minette's apartment, she opened the door in just a few seconds. Currently, Minette was wearing what could be best described as her "non-workday" clothes – a blue shirt, a darker blue skirt and the same creamy white stockings she usually wore.  
"Come on in, I made two cups of coffee. Try not to spill it anywhere this time, will you?"  
I entered the apartment and left my shoes at the entrance while Minette closed the door. To say the least, her apartment was looking quite great – for starters, the living room which apparently doubled as a dining room with a huge table in the middle and a corner couch near it with a few wooden chairs that were currently moved under the table.  
"Whoa…That's one great apartment your father gave you." – I said upon entering the living room.  
"Yeah, he's generous like that. It's not exactly a luxury apartment, but still great. Anyway, I'll go get the coffee now. Just sit down here for now."  
I sat down on the comfy-looking couch. To be honest, it was a bit too soft for me, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Soon enough, Minette returned with two cups of coffee and placed them down on the table. I took one of the cups and took a sip of the coffee – it tasted pretty normal, if a little bit too bitter for my taste. After Minette and I both emptied our cups of coffee, she asked: "Well, did you want to talk about anything?"  
"Sure. I'll let you pick the topic."  
"Alright…So... How were things going for the past few days?"  
"Pretty average, to say the least. Though Hunter can be a bit of a noisy neighbor sometimes, to be honest. I still remember how he was repairing something and caused quite a bit of noise. Seems like I should have returned a few hours later, so I wouldn't have to hear that unbearable noise."  
"I didn't really get too lucky with the neighbors here either – just right of my apartment there is a certain couple that…Can be a little too active sometimes. You don't wanna know in which way they are "a bit too active"." – After saying that, Minette blushed a little bit. – "What makes it worse is that their bedroom is right next to mine, so…I have quite a lot of difficulty sleeping due to all the noise."  
It didn't take me long to guess in which way the neighbors were "a bit too active". That's when we both actually stopped talking for a moment. I was the one to make the first move by embracing Minette and kissing her on the lips. The kiss lasted for at least ten seconds or so. After I let go of Minette, she blushed and replied: "Perhaps…You might want to go over to my bedroom?"  
I nodded in agreement and Minette stood up from the couch, leading me to her bedroom. The bedroom was quite good-looking, to say the least – a big wooden wardrobe on the left side of the room, a comfy-looking double bed with a small bedside table to the right of it in the middle of the room, and a plasma TV on the right wall. Now that's one impressive bedroom. While I was looking around the bedroom, Minette sat down on the bed. After I finished looking around, I approached Minette and sat down next to her.  
"So, why did you want to go over here?" – I asked, looking into Minette's eyes. She blushed, turned away from me and said: "Oh, it's…Nothing, really. Just thought it would be a bit more comfortable here." – After saying that, she turned to face me again…Only for me to embrace her and kiss her on the lips. While I kept kissing Minette, I moved my right hand just on top of her "hair", which turned out to feel like fish scales on touch. When I ran my hand across it, there wasn't really any reaction from Minette at first, but when I just slightly touched the tip of her "tail"…  
"Ah!"  
It seems that the tip of her "tail was a somewhat…Sensitive spot. As such, Minette almost immediately pushed me away when I touched the tip of her tail like this. After that, I replied: "Um…Did that hurt?"  
"No…Not really. It's just that…My "tail" is a little bit too sensitive." – Minette blushed after saying that.  
"As in, the tip of that "tail" of yours is…An erogenous zone?"  
Minette's reply was just a quiet "Yes".  
"Alright, I'll remember that for later. Now, what did we…" – I was interrupted by Minette taking off her skirt, turning away from me and sitting down on her knees. – "Stop on."  
"Well…I guess you want to do "that" to me…Right?" – Minette replied shyly, taking off her shirt and now remaining in nothing but her pink bra, pink panties and the same stockings she wore most of the time. – "This…This is my first time, so I'm not too experienced in "that"… I guess we should start with a bit of foreplay…" – With that said, Minette turned in my direction just slightly and took her bra off, exposing her modest B-cup breasts. – "Just…Just don't squeeze too hard."  
I placed my hands on Minette's modest chest from behind, and started to slowly caress her breasts. In less than a minute, Minette was already breathing heavily and her heartbeat sped up quite a bit. After a few minutes total, Minette climaxed, her lust-fluids practically staining her panties.  
"Didn't know you're so sensitive." – I replied, letting go of Minette's chest. Minette took some time to catch her breath, after which she replied: "Nobody else but me did, for obvious reasons. Anyway…Maybe you want to get to…You know…The main act now?" – Minette turned around to face me and slowly took her panties off, now remaining in nothing but her stockings, after which she lied down and spread her legs.  
Her modest B-cup breasts, her beautifully slim waist, her outright hypnotizing wide hips and even her moderately long legs – all of Minette's body was practically lusting for touch, even though Minette didn't express it in any way on her own.  
I slowly unzipped my pants and took out my 8-inch long shaft. Minette gasped almost immediately after she saw it. After positioning myself in front of Minette, I started to slowly push my shaft into her wet hole – or rather, attempted to, as it was rather tight and I had difficulty even fitting the tip there. When I was finally able to push it in at least slightly, I moved back for a bit before practically slamming my shaft all the way in, deflowering Minette and making her let out a long, loud moan full of both pain and pleasure. When I noticed a slight streak of blood, I asked: "Did…Did that hurt too much?"  
"No…It's fine…Just…Just keep going…"  
After that, I started to slowly move back and forth, almost pulling out when moving backwards, and slamming my shaft all the way in when moving forward. I was constantly feeling the tip of my shaft practically hitting Minette's cervix, which made her let out a lustful moan with each full movement forward. With each movement, I was picking up pace and moving faster, and in just a few minutes, Minette was practically unable to talk due to how much pleasure (and possibly pain too) she felt.  
After a total of five minutes or so, Minette climaxed again, letting out another loud, lustful moan. After that, I kissed Minette on the lips as she grabbed on to me as tight as she could. While she was still holding on to me, I moved my right hand across her "tail" and grabbed on the tip of it, making Minette break the kiss and let out another loud "Ah!", which made me immediately let go of it. Seems like that was a little too much for Minette.  
It was but yet another of those times when you just don't want to think about anything happening around you, and just want it to never ever end. However, like always, all good things have to eventually end – in ten minutes or so, after Minette climaxed yet again and was about to have one more orgasm, I myself was already getting close to ejaculating. As much as I tried to pull out in time, Minette was still holding on to me as tight as possible, so I was just physically unable to move back just enough…Not that I actually wanted to, for some reason. As I ejaculated, slamming my shaft all the way in and filling Minette's uterus with sperm, she climaxed for one more final time. After that, she was just too exhausted to keep holding on to me, and let go as I pulled out, a few drops of cum flowing out of Minette's pussy. I should have probably been worrying about whether or not it was Minette's "safe day", but at the moment, I didn't think about it too much. (As it turned out later, that day actually was a safe one.)  
After I stood up from the bed and zipped my pants back up, I asked Minette: "Well…How was that for a first time?"  
Minette had almost recovered her breath when I asked that question, so after a few seconds, she replied: "That was wonderful. A bit painful, but still quite pleasuring."  
"I...I guess I went a little too rough, didn't I?" - I asked as Minette sat upright and put her panties back on.  
"Not really. Next time, however, don't grab my "tail" like this. It's a little too sensitive, you know." - Minette replied as she put her bra back on.  
"Fine...Anyway, I got to go now, so...See you later? I'll call you when I'll get home."  
Minette nodded and I went out into the corridor, with Minette following me shortly thereafter. While I was putting my shoes back on, Minette opened the door. As I exited the apartment, saying "Goodbye." and Minette closed the door behind me, I went to take the elevator down to the first floor. Less than a minute later, I exited the apartment building altogether and went to the parking lot, starting up my motorcycle and soon driving back home. The way home, as well as the rest of the day, obviously, went pretty much routinely.


	6. Another Newcomer

It was a normal late October day. The weather was cold, the wind was getting stronger every day ("At this rate, the wind will probably blow the restaurant's roof off." – One of the passerby remarked.), and it seemed like that it would probably start to snow in a few days. Yep, snow in October. Just lovely.  
I was just standing at the entrance to that one restaurant, doing my Friday guard shift.  
"Don't worry, Alex. Tomorrow you'll get to come over to Minette's place again. Or maybe invite her somewhere else for a change. Perhaps maybe even to Madman's Café?" – I was thinking aloud, so it was no surprise that Nadia Fortune, a cat-feral that also works as a security guard of sorts, immediately replied: "Trust me, you're better off bringing her anywhere but there, if only because that creep Riccardo likes to hang out there during the weekends."  
"But other than the fact that this Medici scumbag likes to hang out there, that place is pretty alright." – I shivered from the cold wind and continued: "Anyway, I'm not really feeling up to staying outside the building, not when it's so bloody cold outside."  
"Whatever. Guess you humans are not too cold resistant." – With that said, Nadia yawned as I went back to the building. Everything was going pretty much alright – Minette was running back and forth from one table to another, the customers were just doing what they were supposed to, except for maybe one random human guy, who was looking at Minette in a somewhat suspicious way. Wait a second…  
"Lance? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Lance looked in my direction and stood up from the table, saying: "Took you some time to recognize me. How are things going for you?"  
"More or less alright – the payment for the security guard job is not too much, but still acceptable. Wait, I didn't even notice you coming here – I would have definitely recognized you if you were to go through the main entrance to the restaurant!"  
"I see you two are having a little family reunion?" – Minette was standing nearby with another tray, while a random customer was reaching out for his order. Lance looked at her again and said: "Oh, don't mind me, lady, just go on about with your business. That poor lad behind you is trying his best to reach whatever he ordered!"  
Minette turned around, apologized to that random customer and placed the tray on the table as Lance continued talking: "Hey, that waitress is quite hot. I wonder if she is of legal age? Because if she is, I might just…"  
"Lance, you do realize that this "hot waitress" you're talking about is my girlfriend?"  
Lance stopped for a moment, but replied in the same cool and collected tone: "Oh, looks like I'm making the mistake of trying to go for a girl that's already taken again! My most sincere apologies, bro."  
"Eh, whatever. So how did you arrive here?"  
"By train, just like you did. You didn't receive that phone message?" – That's when I realized that I actually wiped all the phone messages I had just after Lance sent me another one. Woops.  
"I didn't read it and deleted it with the others. But seriously, how did you get into here without me noticing you at all?" – I said, sitting down beside the same table as Lance.  
"I didn't see you at the entrance when I was entering the restaurant. Were you out on a coffee break or something?" – Lance sipped a bit of wine out of the glass he had and continued: "Anyway, are there any other attractive girls around here? As in, girls that are as attractive as Minette or even better?"  
"Lance, can you for once think about something other than girls and alcohol?"  
"I can, but I don't really want to." – Lance finished his glass of wine and stood up from beside the table, telling Minette to bring over the bill for what he had ordered (Though he probably ordered nothing more than a single glass of wine. Or maybe even half a liter's worth of wine, who knows.). After paying everything, he exited the restaurant.  
"Other than in looks, he doesn't seem like he is related to you at all. " – Minette said as Lance exited the building.  
"Yeah, sure…You don't wanna know where exactly he was staring while looking at you." – I said as I stood up.  
"I'll be going back to my work now, and I suggest you do the same." – With that said, Minette ran off to get another order as I went to exit the building. Right now, Lance was standing next to a random dagonian girl with pale yellow skin, a nautilus shell and tentacles for hair, normal white eyes with blue irises and a more or less average body. The aforementioned dagonian girl was sitting at the edge of the walkway with a bottle of wine in one of her hands.  
"Come on, lady, what's bothering you?" – Lance said as he sat down next to the nautilus-dagonian girl.  
"Please, leave me alone. I'm not quite in the mood to talk to strangers right now." – The girl drank a little bit of wine from the bottle and looked down into the water.  
"Miss, if you are thinking about disposing of that poison ("Lance, you can be such a hypocrite sometimes!" – I thought as he said that.), then do not hesitate, throw it away!"  
The nautilus-dagonian turned to face away from Lance and said: "I beg of you, just leave me alone."  
As I saw Minette exiting out of the building to see what is going on, I said: "Hey, I haven't really seen her around here before."  
Minette replied: "Nautilee always comes here when she feels depressed."  
"Wait, didn't you say that she is a bit shy, but things kind of change if she gets her hands on any alcohol?"  
"To be honest, I forgot to mention that she is also quite emotional sometimes. Long story short, things were going to oblivion for her recently."  
Meanwhile, Lance was still trying to comfort Nautilee. He decided to go for a somewhat extreme move and took the bottle right out of her hand, after which he just threw it away into the water.  
"Miss, alcohol isn't going to solve your problems. It's only going to make your life worse. Please, tell me what's bothering you."  
"I'm not feeling like telling it to a stranger like you." – Nautilee looked into the water again and sighed.  
"If you don't feel like telling things like that to a stranger like me, then why won't we get acquainted? The name's Lance. And yours?"  
"Nautilee." – The dagonian girl turned her head to face Lance.  
"Much better now. Now, how about we go somewhere else, and you tell me what happened and whose fault it is?"  
"Okay." – With that said, both Nautilee and Lance stood up, walking off somewhere else.  
"Seems like your brother is not one of those typical "pickup-masters" me or my sisters tend to bump into every now and then." – Minette remarked as Lance and Nautilee got out of view.  
"He just knows the right approach for everyone. Anyway, shouldn't you be…Oh, right. The work shift is almost over."

* * *

Just as we arrived to Minette's apartment building, a red car stopped nearby, with Lance at the driver seat looking out through an open car window.  
"So, how did it go?" – I asked as Lance stopped the car.  
"Fairly decent. She told me what was going on, but I promised not to tell anyone else about , and I even asked her out. Anyway, I'll be staying at a certain house in Maplecrest – I knew I was eventually going to need it. Bye-bye!" – With that said, Lance drove the car away.  
"Guess it's nice for you to see your brother again. Well, that was a more or less alright day. If weather won't be too harsh tomorrow, maybe we'll go to hang out somewhere else. What do you think of it?" – Minette asked as the car completely disappeared out of our view.  
"Sounds nice. Where do you want to go?" – I asked as Minette went to enter the apartment building.  
"I was thinking about going to the Maplecrest Park, but in late autumn, it gets a bit…Unpleasant here, so…Yeah, we're better off going someplace else." – Minette stopped at the entrance to think. I didn't hesitate and walked over to her. As Minette looked at me eye to eye, I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said: "It doesn't really matter where we go – with you, I would even go down to the very bottom of the ocean."  
Minette blushed and replied: "Alright, I guess we'll decide where to go tomorrow. See you later!"  
After that, she entered the apartment building as I went over to my parked motorcycle and drove back home. I guess it should be obvious that the rest of the day went pretty routinely, except for maybe a few things.  
While I was cleaning my apartment out, Lance phoned me to talk about something.  
"First, I didn't know my bro would actually have a good taste in girls! Second, I was wondering if you and Minette would come over for a…Double date of sorts. As in, all four of us should probably hang out somewhere together."  
I sighed and replied: "Lance, did you call me just for this? Because, at the moment, your call is not worth half a minute of trying to get my phone out of a vacuum cleaner!"  
"What can I say…You got to be a bit more careful next time! Anyway, have you thought of a proper place to hang out at?"  
"Not really." – I replied just when I barely avoided getting one of the curtains stuck in the vacuum cleaner. I tend to mess things up whenever Lance is talking to me for some reason.  
"Come on, you spent much more time here than I did, and you don't know a proper place to hang out at?"  
"There is one, but a certain awful person likes to hang out there during the weekend, so…" – I got almost immediately interrupted by Lance saying: "Oh, come on! I heard that you managed to deal with two street thugs on your own, so what makes you think you cannot handle just one, especially with me around?"  
"It's not that I cannot handle that idiot, it's just that…" – Lance interrupted me again: "Listen, if he as much as lays a single finger on either Nautilee or Minette, I'll guarantee one thing: He won't leave that place, not until he gets at least one broken limb. So what was the place you were talking about?"  
"Madman's Café."  
"Sounds fairly decent. See you tomorrow!" – With that said, Lance hung up the phone.

The weather was still cold, but it was somewhat more tolerable compared to yesterday – at least there wasn't any strong wind threatening to blow everything away.  
Currently, it was somewhere about 10 AM, and I was on my way to Madman's Café, phoning Minette and telling her to wait for me there.  
As soon as I had arrived, Minette, Nautilee and Lance were already waiting there.  
"I wasn't really expecting a "double date", but its fine to me." – Minette remarked as I stopped the motorcycle at the parking lot.  
Later on, as the four of us entered the café, I saw a certain familiar face not too far away.  
"Alright people, just ignore this one. We don't want to start any fights here." – I said as we each took a seat beside a moderate-sized table. Lance had asked what each of us wants, and as soon as we all had gotten everything we ordered, Nautilee asked: "So…How were things going for everyone recently? Myself, I wasn't feeling quite well. I really got to quit it with alcohol." – Nautilee looked at the milkshake she had ordered and said: "Ugh, I'm not even feeling like having anything. Why did I even bother with ordering it?"  
"Come on, Nautilee." – Minette cut off a small piece off of the cake slice she had ordered and continued: "It wouldn't hurt to have something sweet every now and then, you know."  
"You know, if I was always feeling so awful, no sweets would cheer me up either. Oh wait, I don't even like sweets, so they just plain never cheer me up." – Lance remarked as he took a sip of coffee.  
Nautilee was just sitting there silently for a few moments before actually bothering to take at least a slight sip of the milkshake, after which she remarked that it's actually pretty nice, though it doesn't really do much to "dull her pain".  
"Hello there, young lady." - A familiar voice said just nearby.  
We all just pretended to be too preoccupied by whatever we all had ordered, though Nautilee cringed a little.  
"Maybe you want me to order you something else, little fishy?"  
Everyone pretended to not even notice Riccardo saying this. Nautilee almost emptied the entire milkshake cup.  
"Oh, so you're a quiet one? It's alright, I much prefer quiet girls than talkative ones."  
Nautilee was already looking somewhat annoyed by all that was going on.  
"Come on, lady, don't be shy…" – Riccardo has placed his left hand on Nautilee's hips.  
"Is he feeling suicidal right now? Because he is making a fatal mistake right now." – I thought as Nautilee bit on the straw in the milkshake cup.  
But when Riccardo placed his right hand on Nautilee's shoulder, Nautilee felt like she had enough of this, and even Minette, who was pretending to not notice anything up to this point, was looking like she was about to flip the damn table over.

Okay, maybe, just maybe, Nautilee and Minette went a little too rough on Riccardo. But I got to admit, it was amusing to watch him get beaten up by two girls, especially when he had his wig knocked right off by a kick to the face from Minette. As for me and Lance, I was just sitting there with a somewhat shocked look on my face while Lance was just quietly drinking coffee.  
"We sincerely hope you won't show up here again." – Minette remarked as she sat down beside the same table as before. Riccardo picked his wig up and barely crawled out of the café.  
"Oh my, that was just way too amusing. I almost spat my coffee out when I saw his wig fly right off his head." - Lance remarked as he finished his cup of coffee.  
Some time later, as we all had finished everything that we had ordered and paid for it, we were basically talking about what happened nonstop until we finally had to drive away.  
"I got to admit, Alex, the look on your face when Minette kicked that idiot's wig right off only made that moment even more amusing!" – Lance remarked as he unlocked his car.  
As I started up my motorcycle's engines, I said: "With all honesty, I didn't expect Minette and Nautilee to do **that**. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."  
"Hey, we might look somewhat defenseless on our own, but the two of us are more than enough to get a lowly street thug out of the way." – Minette replied as she sat down behind me on the motorcycle.  
"I'm sure he lost a few teeth after that kick. Oh well, he had that coming for him." – Nautilee remarked quietly as she entered Lance's car, sat down on one of the back seats and closed the car door.  
"Alright, looks like we're going different ways from here on. See ya'll later!" – Lance said as he drove the car away.  
Driving Minette to her apartment didn't take too long – after all, it is just near Madman's Café. As Minette jumped off the motorcycle once I stopped it, she gave me a soft kiss on the lips and walked away in the direction of her apartment building, after which I drove back home.


	7. Winter Romance

"Even though it's still autumn on the calendar, the weather outside suggests otherwise." – I said as I got up to close the window that opened randomly from the practically freezing wind outside. Not to mention there was already a lot of snow falling, a bit too much, even for late November. Oh well, I actually like cold weather more than overly warm weather. As I struggled to close the window, I heard a phone call. After finally closing the window, I answered the phone call – turns out the person calling me was Minette.  
"Hello there, Alex. Long time no talk, huh?" – Minette replied in her usual quiet voice.  
"Sure, can't really talk much when standing outside the restaurant and practically freezing to death, unable to go back inside the building."  
"It's not any better when random creeps are always staring at me when I turn my back to them. I swear I'm going to wear much more obscuring clothes for work if I see another creep staring at my tailfin when I just slightly bend over to pick something up." – Minette said. I laughed and continued: "Anyway, did you want something or just wanted to talk? Not that I mind the latter, of course."  
"Actually, I thought about going out somewhere together. After all, it is a free day for both of us." – I could swear that, on the last sentence, Minette's voice sounded somewhat…More seductive than usual.  
"And what place do you have in mind? I'm not feeling up to going to Madman's Café – not really in the mood to pick up fights with random customers." – I said as my bedroom's window was practically slammed open by the wind outside. As I struggled to close it again, I continued: "And the weather is not exactly good enough for just riding around the city or going to the Maplecrest Park either."  
"According to the weather forecast, it will be a lot less windy starting from afternoon, so I actually did think about going to Maplecrest Park. What do you think?" – Minette replied in her normal voice while I went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.  
"Sounds like a good idea. See you later, I guess?"  
"Goodbye." – With that said, Minette hung the phone up as I sat down beside the small dining table in the kitchen. While I was just sitting there and drinking coffee, there was another phone call, this time from Lance.  
"Hey bro, how's it going?" – Lance asked as I picked the phone up. After taking another sip of coffee, I replied: "The weather is windy as all hell, but the rest seems fine."  
"Don't tell me you're going on another date with Minette. At this rate, if I was dating Nautilee so often, I would get sick of everything already. After all, dating places aren't endless, you know."  
As Lance remained silent for a moment, I sipped the last bit of coffee and answered: "Last time I visited Maplecrest Park was when the weather wasn't making me feel like winter arrived earlier this year."  
"Okay, whatever. But if I were you, I would go to a different place with her anytime soon. See ya!" – With that said, Lance hung up the phone. After doing the typical pre-afternoon routine – a bit of cleaning here and there, some training, all that. – I decided it was about time to go. As I put on my blue winter hoodie, a red scarf and a pair of black winter shoes, Minette called me just when I was tying the shoelaces on the right shoe. As I picked up the phone, she asked: "Hey, you didn't forget about what you said this morning?"  
"Of course not. Actually, I was just ready to go outside." – I replied as I exited my apartment and closed the door. – "Should I just drive to that same street and pick you up there or you're more in the mood for a slow walk?"  
"Now that you asked…Eh, guess it wouldn't hurt to take a walk every now and then. Guess we'll just meet up at the crossroads leading to the Maplecrest District. See you there." – With that said, Minette hung up the phone just as I exited the apartment building. A few hours of walking later, I met up with Minette. In fact, once she saw me, she ran over to me…Only to trip and practically land on me. The winter clothes of her choice were a short dark green winter jacket, a white scarf and a pair of dark blue winter shoes. The only noticeable clothes that she usually wore during any other season were the same creamy white stockings she always wore.  
"So, off to Maplecrest Park we go now?" – I asked as we both stood up.  
"I guess so." – With that said, we took a turn for the road leading to Maplecrest District, talking quite a lot on the way there. And when we passed by a rather big pile of snow, Minette just had to shove me towards it so that I landed right into the snow, which made her giggle.  
"Come on, Minette, that was just plain immature…" – I said as I was standing up. Just as she kept giggling, I approached her from behind and dragged her into the same pile of snow. - "…But then again, guess even I am not above such fun after all."  
This continued for a minute or so, with Minette later starting to throw snowballs at me, then it all ending in me practically tackling Minette into the snow pile and me landing right on top of her. Sure, from a side perspective, this all looked a bit too ridiculous, but did that at all affect the amount of fun we both had? Not the slightest. In the end, both Minette and I were practically covered in snow.  
"I sure didn't have so much fun in a few years or so." – Minette said as she kept lying in the snow, practically pinned down by me. I moved a bit closer and kissed her on the lips, after which I whispered: "Oh, we're just getting started. We'll probably get to have some more fun in the Maplecrest Park, provided the snow piles there weren't already cleaned." – With that said, I helped Minette stand up and we kept going to the Maplecrest District. By the time we arrived there, however, it was already about 6 PM and getting darker. Interestingly enough, the Maplecrest Park was completely devoid of people – not a single person was to be seen in the entire park. Then again, would you really expect anyone to go to the Maplecrest Park during such cold weather? The sights here were just as beautiful as during a normal autumn season, or maybe even better. The snow was practically glimmering from the lights here, so the snow-covered trees looked absolutely fantastic. I know, some people would disagree with me and say that Maplecrest Park is probably much more beautiful during early autumn due to the array of colors here, but all seasons are beautiful on their own, and winter is no exception.  
"And I thought this place wasn't going to get even more beautiful." – I said as Minette and I stopped under a lamppost to look around.  
"I never really go here during winter, mostly because it is a bit too cold to go all the way from the Central District to here, especially when going by foot. But with you…" – Minette moved a bit closer and hugged me. – "With you, I don't think any cold can ever get in the way."  
"I don't really know. I still feel somewhat cold. You know, since there is nobody around, we might just…" – I didn't finish my sentence and placed my hands on Minette's hips.  
"Alex, you're not really going to do…That…Are you? We wouldn't really want to get caught, after all…" – Minette was already blushing.  
"There is nobody here." – I said as I moved one of my hands under Minette's panties and just barely touched her clit, making Minette utter a quiet moan. – "We might as well have some fun and warm up for a bit."  
"Alright…Just please…Ah…Be gentle…" – Minette kissed me on the lips as I started to finger her pussy. I was already getting rock-hard from this, as Minette could probably see by an already moderate-sized bulge in my pants. Before she even started getting close to climaxing, she said: "Alex…I cannot wait any…Ah…Longer…Just take me right here…Right now…"  
I let go of Minette for a few seconds just to unzip my pants. Minette moved her panties aside and practically grabbed on to me, with her legs sort of wrapped around me and holding on to my shoulders with her hands. As Minette positioned herself just right, I slowly started to push my shaft into her already wet pussy. As I thrust my shaft all the way in full-force, I kissed Minette on the lips just to prevent her from screaming – after all, anyone could have heard her and we would have gotten caught in the middle of the act.  
"Don't stop now…Please…" – Minette whispered quietly after I broke the kiss. As I started moving, I found that, even though Minette's pussy was just as tight as during the first time, there was still barely any resistance due to just how wet it was.  
Trying to prolong the pleasure for both of us, I tried not to go at full speed too early, barely even speeding up as I kept going.  
"Please…Harder…Just don't slow down." – Minette replied after some time. After a slight pause, she continued: "This feels even better than that first time…Ahh…Don't stop now…"  
Even though I wasn't moving as fast as during the first time, I still had to speed up a bit, soon moving almost at the top speed possible for me. The pleasure was just too intense to describe, and I'm sure Minette felt that way too – she was just unable to say a single word due to the pleasure she felt, but it's not like we needed to say much. Finally, after fifteen minutes or so from the start, Minette climaxed, her lust-fluids staining my pants and her pussy practically squeezing on my shaft like a vice. However, no matter how much the resistance was, I still kept going at pretty much the same speed.

Damn, Minette's hips feel real damn nice on touch. If I didn't have to make sure she doesn't practically fall right off of me – then again, she was holding on to me as tight as possible… - I would have kept both my hands on her hips, continuously rubbing them. Oh, must have gotten lost in thought here…  
In another fifteen minutes, I myself was about to cum, and it wasn't long before Minette was about to climax again, either, so in just a few seconds before we both "finished" at once, Minette grabbed on to me as hard as possible and kissed me on the lips while I thrust my shaft as far into her as I could, filling her womb with sperm as she climaxed again. I wasn't exactly concerned whether this was her safe day or not, I just didn't feel like asking it. I know that my bad habit of not asking important things before it's too late may come back to bite me in the side eventually, but did I care about that at the moment? Not at all. After we took a moment to catch our breath, Minette got off of me and pulled her panties back on slowly as I replied, zipping my pants back up: "So, did you like this one?"  
After Minette brushed a small drop of sperm off of her right leg and licked it off of her fingers, she replied: "This felt really great, actually. But now I'm kind of tired and wanting to get back home fast. I guess I'll ask Gilda to drive over here to get us both back to our apartments."  
"Alrighty then. Not to mention that I am feeling a bit too tired to go all the way back to the Central District by foot." – As I said that, Minette took her cell phone out of a pocket in her jacket, called Gilda and told her to drive over to the Maplecrest Park to drive us both back to the Central District.

Gilda herself was a rather nice-looking goldfish-dagonian. And even though she was of the "goldfish" subtype of dagonians, she sure didn't have the memory of a goldfish – in fact, she was pretty much the contrary, never forgetting anything. Her looks were also pretty nice – her "hair", just like Minette's, was more resembling scales and partially matched the color of the rest of her body. It was a so-called "bob cut" with some of her head scales almost resembling strands of hair and a pair of fins on top of her head, far opposite of each other. As for some of the details everyone pays more attention to, her chest was the same modest B-cup as Minette's, her hips were at moderate width and her waist was pretty average – in other words, a pretty average figure. The clothes she was wearing at the moment was a long dark blue dress, a pair of high-heel red winter shoes and a rather long "dark sand" colored winter coat. Right now we were on our way home, Gilda driving us back to the Central District. Minette snuggled a bit closer to me after a few seconds because she felt a bit cold.  
"So, Minette, how were things going recently?" – Gilda asked, leaning on the steering wheel.  
"More or less alright. Sure, some random creeps to tend to bother me every now and then, but with Alex around, it's no real problem." – Minette yawned and continued: "In fact, we sure gotten quite close recently."  
"Oh. Let me guess, Minette – he's probably going to marry you anytime soon? Or, at the very least, you're going to move from that humble apartment of yours into Alex's apartment?" – Gilda asked in a somewhat teasing voice as she looked to see if the stoplight lit up green. It was still on red.  
"Come on, Gilda, we all know early marriage doesn't do much good to one's life. One doesn't have to ruin their life completely to figure that out." – I said as Minette closed her eyes and leaned on to my shoulder.  
"Ugh, I hope it's not too far away now…I'm already feeling really sleepy." – Minette replied in a half-asleep voice. The ride went on for twenty minutes or so before Gilda stopped the car near Minette's apartment building and said: "Okay, end of the line here." Minette, however, refused to wake up, still holding on to me. Before Gilda pressed the car horn, I said: "That's a bit too rough. Leave this one to me." And after that, I quietly whispered to Minette: "Wake up, dear, we arrived already."  
"Uh…Wha…What?" – Minette replied as she opened her eyes. – "Oh, guess I really fell asleep on the way back home. Anyway, see you later." – With that said, Minette exited the car.  
"So, now we're off to your apartment next?" – Gilda said as Minette ran off and closed the car door.  
"I so badly want to give you a sarcastic reply, but I guess I'll keep it for later." – I replied as Gilda pressed the gas pedal again.  
I've told Gilda where exactly to drive, so that she didn't lose the way and drive me in a completely wrong place.  
"So, how did you two meet?" – Gilda asked as we stopped at another traffic light.  
"Oh, that's a complicated one. Long story short, I saved her from two Medici thugs some time ago. – I replied, checking my phone for any messages or missed calls to spend the time somehow. Of course, about five missed calls from Lance. Before Gilda said anything, I continued: "I know what you're thinking, but there is more than enough evidence to the fact that Minette has the same feelings for me as I do for her and that it has nothing to do with repaying any sort of favor."  
"Okay, not going to ask about anything else then." – Gilda replied. After a minute of silence or so, she continued: "Heh, guess she always gets all the nice things. And what about me? Always getting idiots that only like me for the amounts of money I may or may not inherit someday and that I don't know what to do with."  
"Oh, rich people's problems…One thing I'll never get to understand." – I said as we passed by a turn towards my street. – "Seriously, I never get how some people find the fact that they don't know where to spend their money a problem, as much more people have a problem that's the exact darn opposite…Sorry, didn't mean to sound mad here."  
"Eh, it's alright. Nobody really understands my problems." – Gilda replied, shrugging. –"To be honest, I am kind of jealous of Minette – she gets a fairly normal life with no real pressure on her, and what do I get? A lifetime's worth of a variety of problems. Creeps and jerks surrounding me, huge amounts of responsibility on my shoulders, and some serious health problems. "Queen Gene", darn it. "  
"Um, I guess I need at least a slight explanation on that last one." – I replied as I looked out into the car window, seeing that we already arrived to the street my apartment was at.  
"Oh, you don't want to hear much detail on this one." – Gilda stopped the car and blushed. – "Long story short, it's a certain gene that very rarely occurs in female dagonians and practically…As humans would say it, practically makes them breed like rabbits. And there is a serious downside to it – a shortened lifespan, to be specific."  
"Then shouldn't you make the most out of your given time while you still can?" – I asked before opening the car door.  
"I told you already about all the responsibilities I have to put up with. I obviously don't have much spare time. Anyway, goodbye. Got to go now." – After Gilda said that, I exited the car and she drove away. As always, the rest of the day was going pretty routinely.


	8. A Day Full of Worries

It was Friday, a fairly normal day at work – Minette was just doing her usual job as a waitress while I was just sitting beside a table near the entrance to the restaurant, making sure nobody causes any trouble. Sure, this place isn't too troublesome, but there were a few creeps and weirdos here and there. Either, erm, ass-pinchers that just couldn't help but try to grope Minette when she passed by – they got the harshest treatment – or just customers that acted like complete douchebags. Had a few of both during this shift alone.  
"You know, Alex, maybe that was a little too harsh." – Minette replied after one such ass-pincher ran out of the restaurant. – "Sure, he did call me names a few times and got a little too far, but chasing customers out of the restaurant won't really help much, you know."  
"He deserved that." – I replied as I put my pocket knife back into my, well, pocket as Minette walked away to get another order to another table. It was just an hour before the end of the work shift, so Minette was trying her best to handle everything in the time she still had while I was just staying on the lookout for any suspicious individuals.  
"So, how's work going?" – Nadia asked, entering the restaurant and stopping next to me.  
"What is it, National Creep Day? It's like every weirdo that lives in New Meridian decided to come over here just to either call Minette various names or to attempt to grope her." – I said, practically faceplanting into the table.  
"It was always like this here, you just didn't notice because you spent every shift outside the building. I'm kind of surprised most of these weirdos tend to run out of the restaurant without a single scratch on them. Or, heh, any sign of them trying to fight back at all. Guess not all of them are as stubborn as before now."  
"So, Minette had some problems with weirdos before too?" – I asked as I stood up from beside the table – I wanted to get outside and get a breath of fresh air, because the constant smell of alcohol was starting to make me sick.  
"More often than not, yes. Where you're going now, by the way?" – Nadia asked as her head practically followed me, doing a 180-degree spin in the process.  
"Just wanting to get a breath of fresh air – people order alcohol a bit too often today, the smell is making me sick." – With that said, I ran off to exit the building while Nadia stayed back at the restaurant. Now to wait the rest of the shift out.  
Luckily, it all went pretty smoothly, without any fights starting or anything. And, as I learned later, I wasn't the only one who couldn't tolerate the smell in the restaurant – when Minette exited the restaurant, she was covering her mouth and nose with her hands.  
"Dagon damn me, why there were so many orders for beer? Jeez, good thing the shift ended a bit earlier, because I wouldn't tolerate another half an hour of having to constantly feel this awful smell." – She said as she took her apron off, putting on a winter jacket instead of it. – "And when I asked one of them to at least take a breath mint or two, their reply was somewhere around the lines of "You're not smelling any better, gill-girl, so leave me alone." Oh, Nadia wrecked him good for that."  
"Oh, so that was the guy that ran past me half an hour ago? Anyway, hop on the motorcycle, I'll drive you back home." – I replied as I started up the motorcycle's engine. Minette sat down behind me, and soon we drove off to the Central District. On the way there, Minette told me to stop for a while, since there was a certain topic she wanted to talk about. When I stopped, I asked, what's the matter, to which her reply was…  
"So, I was thinking… I know I might be rushing things a bit, but… I was thinking about…About moving to your apartment." – Minette said the last sentence in a somewhat quiet voice, just quiet enough so that I was barely able to make it out.  
"Is that all? Sure thing, you may pack your things tomorrow and come over to my place. I wouldn't really mind. I'm actually more than glad to have you move over to my apartment." – I replied as I started the engine up again. – "So, I'll drive you back home first, and tomorrow we'll settle this entire moving day business?"  
"Okay then."  
The rest of the day, after I drove Minette back home, went fairly routinely, without anything out of the ordinary happening. Not even a single call from Lance or anything.  
Next day, after waking up, taking a shower and having breakfast, I decided that I might as well clean my apartments out before Minette arrives.  
And just when I was sweeping a few cobwebs out of the corners, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran out to the apartment entrance and opened the door, seeing Minette standing there, carrying a few bags with various stuff.  
"That was pretty fast. I thought you were going to need half of the day for all the preparations." – I replied as Minette carried the bags into the apartment.  
"I just grabbed all the necessary stuff, called Gilda to drive me over here, and that's it – no need to waste much time." – After Minette took her winter jacket and shoes off, she opened one of the bags and took some things out of it. It was all the normal stuff – clothes, a toothbrush, a few towels…Then one thing in particular caught my attention: A small fish-shaped silver locket.  
"This thing probably has some sort of story associated with it, doesn't it?"  
Minette opened the locket, revealing a small photo inside of it. It was a family photo, with all of her sisters, and who I could only assume as her father and mother in the picture. Apparently, this was taken back when Minette was around ten years old or so.  
"Not much of a story, just some childhood memories. Or rather, some sweet lies." – For some reason, Minette couldn't bear to look at the picture anymore and closed the locket immediately. – "Me, as well as my sisters, had a pretty rough childhood. It's a pretty long story, to say the least. I know you would like to hear it, but I just don't really feel like reliving some of the worse memories again."  
"It's okay, I understand. Anyway, take your time, get comfortable, all that. This apartment may not be too much compared to your old one, but, eh, it's at least decent." – I replied as I helped Minette carry some of the things over to the bedroom.  
"Whew. Well, that wasn't too problematic. But damn am I exhausted now."  
"Minette, you did find someone to sell your old apartment to, right?" – I replied as Minette lied down on the bed.  
"It wasn't much of a problem – just sold the apartment to some person who was looking to move into the Central District." – After taking some time to catch her breath after running around from one room to another, Minette went over to the kitchen, with me following her shortly thereafter. When I entered the kitchen, Minette was already checking the fridge. She examined some of the things in there and said: "It seems there's not much to work with here. But it's manageable, I guess."  
All I really had in the fridge was a rather big salmon, some vegetables and a loaf of bread. As for any other things, in the kitchen cupboards I only had a near-empty bag of rice, a can of coffee and a salt packet.  
"Alex, you're being paid pretty well, why don't you actually buy some ingredients for proper meals?" – Minette replied as she took practically everything out of the fridge and the kitchen cupboards.  
"It's not because I cannot afford anything, it's because I can't really cook anything more complex than fish and rice. Last time I tried cooking something complex, I almost burned my house down." – I pointed at a fire extinguisher hanging near my cooking stove to emphasize the point.  
"Alright, we'll just go to buy some better ingredients after dinner then." – As Minette said that, she was already doing all the cooking. While she was busy, I went into the bedroom to see what Minette left there. It wasn't much different than before, save for some new things in the wardrobe. When I checked there, there were mostly few new additions – a rather elegant cyan dress, a few warm sweaters, and…A rather skimpy-looking pink swimsuit. And of course, just when I was looking at the lower part of that swimsuit, Minette entered the room and said: "You might want to wait until summer to see how it would look on me." – I admit, when she said that, I nearly jumped and tried to put everything back into the wardrobe as soon as possible.  
The next few hours went fairly routinely, with both of us having dinner and cleaning up for half an hour or so – truth be told, I kind of hindered the process a bit. How? I just couldn't resist grabbing Minette from behind while she was washing the dishes. Not that she minded it anyway – her reply was a simple "If you wanted to have some fun with me, you could have just told me about it, you know.", after which she told me we still have more important matters to take care of.

* * *

(Lance's POV)  
"I know girls are always arriving late for dates, but this is ridiculous."  
So here I was, standing near the entrance to a certain classy restaurant with an unpronounceable name, waiting for Nautilee. I asked her out for a date this morning, and now she was really running late – we promised to meet up near that "elite" restaurant at around 3 PM, and now the time was just near 4 PM.  
"If she is running late like this, she better have a proper reason for it." – I thought as I dialed her phone number on my cellphone. To my surprise, the person who answered the phone was some unfamiliar girl.  
"Hello there. What's the matter?" – The unknown voice asked.  
"Um, pardon me, I probably called the wrong number. I was calling Nautilee Rivercrown, so…" – My sentence was interrupted by the unknown voice saying: "Oh, so you're that "Lance" she was talking about a few days ago? Well, I'm sorry, but she cannot really answer your call right now – she is…Kind of unconscious."  
The moment I heard that, my heart skipped a beat.  
"What happened?"  
The person at the other end replied: "She seems to have some serious health issues – she practically fainted out of the blue while I was talking to her. At first she remarked she wasn't feeling well, and a few moments later, she just screamed and fainted. Currently, I drove her to the nearest hospital, and…Long story short, it was just a case of AWS."  
"I'm not exactly knowing much about medical terms, so how about you explain…" – And once again, the person answering interrupted my sentence: "Alcohol withdrawal syndrome. As far as I can remember, she tried to quit drinking quite a few days ago. I told her she shouldn't have even started drinking alcohol, and look where this led her now…Anyway, I'm sure that if you're really concerned about her, you might want to drive over to The Central District Hospital. Though, it would probably be for the best for you not to disturb her."  
"Okay, thank you. By the way, who you even are?" – Yes, I should have asked that earlier, but forgot because I was kind of feeling worried for Nautilee.  
"The name's Gilda. I'm her older sister. Anyway, see you later." – With that said, Gilda hung the phone up as I went to my car. Soon enough, I drove back to the Central District, soon heading for the hospital. At the reception, I asked if any patients with the surname Rivercrown arrived today. As it turns out, Nautilee was driven here and was currently in the emergency ward. When I entered there, I saw her lying on one of the beds, unconscious. There was pretty much no one in the ward except for Nautilee herself and a certain goldfish-dagonian - who I assumed was Gilda - sitting near her bed.  
"Oh, sis...Told you alcohol won't get you anywhere." – Gilda said in a sorrowful voice, with Nautilee still lying unconscious on the bed.  
"Rhetorical question: Is she alright?" – I asked as I approached closer.  
"No need to specify that the question is rhetorical – this isn't exactly a good situation for sarcasm." – Gilda replied. Later, a nurse approached and said that Nautilee will probably have to stay in the hospital for a while, and has to be monitored by her relatives later on, to make sure that she actually does follow through with her decision to stop it with alcohol. As for me, Gilda just told me to head back home, as she herself was told to not disturb Nautilee for the time being.

* * *

(Back to Alex's POV)  
"The quality of most condiments sold in the shops has…Kind of dropped recently. But, eh, whatever works. Not that I have much of a choice here." – With that said, Minette dropped the packet of mixed red and black pepper into the grocery bag and continued: "I think we probably bought everything we needed. Guess the evening meal is going to turn out a bit better than the usual stuff you probably had to resort to."  
"Actually, I didn't have any evening meal most of the time, but whatever."  
A few moments later, we exited the store, with Minette holding the grocery bag.  
"To say the least, this shop here is not really much when it comes to the more uncommon ingredients, but for the ones I tend to use more often, it's still good enough." – Minette remarked, sitting down behind me on the motorcycle as I started the engine up. On the way back home, even though it was much better to not talk while driving, we were still chatting about some things.  
"So, how were things going most of the time?" – I asked just as we stopped at a traffic light.  
"Not really much stuff was happening, but one thing's for certain – those Medici thugs have either all gone into hiding, or we're all going to get into some serious trouble." - Just as Minette replied, the yellow light lit on the traffic light, and soon we drove further. It was just a few minutes until we arrived back to the street the apartment building was at. The rest was going fairly routinely – I parked the motorcycle, then Minette and I pretty much went back home, left the groceries at the kitchen, cooked a rather nice evening meal – it was Minette doing the cooking actually, I was just watching her work, sometimes asking if she needed help. – and honestly, why would you want to read about everyday life, it's completely and utterly boring to read anyway…  
Anyway, later on, just half an hour before Minette and I decided to go to bed, I've got a call from Lance.  
"So, hello there, Alex. How's everything going?"  
"More or less alright. Minette moved into my apartment, so I guess you did a right decision when you gave me an apartment with a double bed. And how were things going for you? You mentioned that you were going on a date with Nautilee earlier, so how did it go?" – The reply I've got was…Kind of not what I expected: "She was unable to come to the date because she had some serious health issues and was driven to the hospital. And I probably won't have much of a chance to meet her for quite some time, too." – After Lance said that, Minette took the phone from me and said: "Wait, Nautilee ended up in a hospital?! What happened?"  
"From what Gilda explained…Long story short, alcohol really didn't do Nautilee much good. So now she is recovering in the hospital, and probably going to spend a few days there." – After Lance said that, Minette hung up the phone and said: "I knew this day wasn't going to go as perfect as I thought it would…"  
"I guess I'll have to cheer you up a bit?" – I asked, approaching closer to Minette, but she just moved my hands away and replied: "I'm not exactly in the mood for that. I just need some rest now." – With that said, Minette ran off to the bathroom for all the typical pre-bed routine.  
After we both finished this entire routine, Minette and I just went to bed. As I found out, she has a strange habit of sleeping topless (Well, it seemed strange to me, at least.). When I asked her why she didn't put her bra on when going to bed, her reply was: "I always sleep just in my panties. The bra just feels a bit uncomfortable during the night sometimes. Of course, if you're kind of finding it hard to sleep with me just lying next to you topless like this, I understand, so…"  
"N-no, it's not that much of a problem. I'll probably get used to this eventually." – With that said, Minette lied down next to me on the bed. Soon enough, we both just fell asleep embracing each other. Damn, it sure felt much better sleeping with Minette next to me. So much better that I probably fell asleep much earlier than usual. Oh well.


	9. Mating Season

It was early springtime. The snow was already melting, the Little Innsmouth district kept getting flooded, and even the Central district had some problems as well – there wasn't a day when I couldn't pass by a huge puddle of water on the road without almost getting drenched in the muddy water due to some random person just driving by.  
It was already a few months since Minette moved into my apartment, and to say the least, life with her was…Pretty interesting. Sure, there were some shenanigans to deal with, such as her hand scales shedding sometimes – which is why I kept randomly finding some small dark blue scales in the bathroom – or her obsession with keeping both herself and the apartment clean – I remember how she placed a ton of aromatic candles throughout the apartment, and the smell was so strong that we had to evacuate from our own apartment due to both of us almost choking on it. – But other than that, life with Minette was pretty great. She turned out to be really great at cooking, and every breakfast, lunch or dinner was great, if not perfect.  
And of course, I kind of forgot to mention…How our sexual life went. First and foremost, neither of us felt deprived of anything in that matter – we did have sex at least once a week, and we sure didn't get bored of each other at all. Sometimes it was just both of us agreeing to have some fun during the Saturday night, but sometimes it was one of us just feeling up to it, sort of when Minette was wearing nothing but an apron while just quietly washing the dishes or when she "accidentally" bent over in the shower. So…Yeah, we had a good deal of fun.  
However, today was a rather unusual day…Okay, I got to admit, I wasn't really studying dagonian biology in my spare time, so I really had no idea that springtime is dagonians' mating season. In fact, I don't know much about the less obvious differences between human biology and dagonian biology. But that doesn't really matter, and you probably want to hear the entire story already, preferably with all the details…You sick bastards.

So, I knew this day was going to be rather strange when I woke up to the feeling of Minette riding my morning boner. After I just barely woke up, I saw that she was, indeed, practically riding my shaft, completely naked. I asked in a sleepy voice: "What is that all about?"  
"Just…Hold…On…Aaah!" – Minette climaxed just moments after I woke up, but still kept going. A few moments after, I came, but this time Minette actually got off of me, so I pretty much came all over her front body, with a slight drop of cum getting on her cheek. She licked it off and replied: "Nice shot."  
"So, what was that all about?" – I asked, trying to catch my breath.  
"Long story short, it's mating season." – Minette brushed a droplet of cum off of her chest and licked it off of her fingers. I kind of thought she would be disgusted at the thought of swallowing someone's load, but then again, I don't know everything about Minette, so I guess I don't really know if the whole "picture of innocence" thing is just a façade. That, or it's probably her hormones acting up during the mating season.  
"We're going to have so much fun today..." – Said Minette in a rather playful voice, smiling as she ran off to the bathroom to take a shower.  
"Whew. Seems like this day is going to get really interesting…" – I said as I pulled my underpants back on. A few moments later, I went to the bathroom. Minette was already waiting in the shower. I took my clothes off and went into the shower. For the first few minutes, Minette and I were just taking a shower without saying a word, until Minette dropped something and "accidentally" bent over in front of me. She even looked back at me and swayed her hips side to side enticingly. Of course, I didn't really have much freedom of choice, since I couldn't say I wasn't feeling up to it, because my once again erect cock was pretty much showing the opposite. And it seemed like Minette wasn't up for any foreplay, either, as when I started fingering her pussy, she said: "What's with all the preludes? Let's just get straight to the main act!"- And of course I gave her what she wanted. Damn, this pose felt way too good, especially considering that Minette bent over in such a way that allowed me to get a view on her small breasts, and I practically had my hands on her rather tight and firm "tailfin" ("tailfin" is a slang term for a dagonian female's, pardon me, ass. A well-developed one.) all the time, not to mention that it really felt good having sex in the shower.  
This one lasted for quite a while – ten minutes or so before I came, practically spraying my load all over Minette's back, with a few drops even getting on her "hair". Unfortunately, for the time being, this was pretty much the most I could take – I can't really last more than two times in a row, mostly because I kind of tend to get winded too easily.  
"What's the matter, ran out of fuel?" – Minette asked as I let go of her and leaned to one of the shower cabin's walls to catch my breath.  
"Well, if by "ran out of fuel" you mean "ran out of breath" then yes, yes I did." – A few moments after that, we got back to showering. After we exited the shower, Minette remarked: "Okay, I suppose you can get some rest for now. But just so you know – you can have another go at it whenever you feel like it." – After that, she winked and ran off to kitchen while I went to put my casual clothes on.

Okay, on the good side, I got to have sex with Minette today a lot more often than usual. As for the bad side… I'm probably not going to be able to get back in action until after at least two weeks. In any case, after I put my clothes back and went to kitchen, I saw that Minette was already starting to cook breakfast. However, she wasn't wearing anything other than an apron and her creamy white stockings.  
Now she was practically teasing me, wasn't she? Her back was completely uncovered, so as I was sitting beside the table, I had a pretty good view on it. Even after I had a chance to touch Minette's "tailfin" not long ago, I still wanted to just stare at it. Those wide hips of hers were practically hypnotic. But later she turned around, snapping me out of my thoughts as she carried a tray with two cups of coffee over to the table.  
"So, do you have anything…Unusual in mind?" – Minette said as she added a spoonful of sugar to her coffee.  
"As in?"  
"As in…Some strange fetishes. Minor ones, of course – I wouldn't go for anything too disgusting. I do have standards too, you know." – Minette took a sip of coffee after saying that.  
"Well…There is one thing in mind…It's pretty minor, but still pretty unusual." – I replied as I sipped a bit of coffee only to spit it out because it was a bit too hot.  
"Oh? Then go ahead and tell me about it." – Minette said as she took another sip of coffee.  
"You know…It's kind of…Well, I'm actually a bit of a footfetishist."  
"Is that all? There's nothing to be ashamed of, really. So let me guess – you want me to give you a footjob later today?" – As Minette said that, she finished her cup of coffee and went to leave it in the sink.  
"I guess so. But not now – I told you I'm too exhausted at the moment." – I finished my cup of coffee, stood up from beside the table and left the empty cup near the kitchen sink. After that, I just went to the living room to watch TV for a while. There wasn't anything interesting to watch, so I just scrolled through some channels and turned the TV off.

Up until dinner time, the rest of the day was going fairly normal. Sure, Minette was teasing me every now and then, but she stopped after I told her I'm not exactly feeling up to it at the moment. Later on, after a fairly normal dinnertime, Minette went to wash the plates again, and just when I was standing up from behind the table, I noticed that Minette's tailfin wasn't covered.  
As I kept staring at Minette's "tailfin", she was just casually washing the dishes. After a few moments, I approached Minette from behind and practically grabbed on to her breasts. She dropped the cup she was washing into the sink and replied in a playful voice: "So now you **are** feeling up to it, aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry, Minette. It's just that…" – Just as Minette turned her head to reply to me, I moved my right hand from her breasts and on her cheek, and kissed her on the lips. – "Your hips are too irresistible. In fact, your whole body is irresistible."  
"So, ready for another go?" - Minette was pulling my cock out from my underpants with her hand as she said that.  
"You bet I am." – As I said that, I repositioned just so that I wouldn't slam Minette into the kitchen sink face-first when I bend her over.  
"Wait, why did we reposition like this?" – Minette asked, sounding somewhat confused. I didn't give her an answer and instead just pressed her against the kitchen cabinet before spreading her already wet slit with my fingers and shoving my shaft all the way in, which made Minette practically scream. After the scream, she asked: "So…You're feeling up to some rough sex now, are you?"  
"If you don't like rough sex, then I'll try to be gentle, so…" – Minette interrupted me by saying: "No-no-no, it's fine…I wanted a different experience from your usual gentle approach anyway."  
As Minette was still pinned down, instead of going slowly at first, I was going at almost full speed from the very beginning, which made Minette scream.  
"Just a reminder: If you don't want me to go rough, then just tell me so." – I said, stopping for a while.  
"Alex, I want to really feel it, so don't hesitate and just go all out on me!"  
I nodded and kept going, moving at the same high speed. I did notice Minette's eyes getting a bit teary a few minutes in, so I repeated: "You can always say "No" and I'll go gentle. I promise."  
"Don't hold back, just keep going!" – Minette shouted as I kept on going. A few moments later, she mumbled quietly: "Spank me. I have been a naughty girl. I want to be punished."  
"Are you sure about that, Minette?"  
"Just go ahead and do it!" – I could practically hear Minette crying as she said that. What's up with her, anyway? But I had to follow, so I, of course, spanked her on the butt as hard as I could – I swear I could have broken either my hand or her hips if I spanked Minette any harder – which made Minette shout out a loud delighted "Yes!", though her voice was still sounding like she was crying. I kept going for a few more minutes before cumming yet again, releasing my load all over Minette's back. After Minette took some time to catch her breath, she practically slid down onto the floor, trying to catch her breath.  
"Are you alright?" – I asked, noticing that Minette was still crying. – "I repeatedly told you – if you didn't like it, then just say "No!" and I'll go gently."  
After a few moments, Minette replied: "I actually did like it. That's the whole point of going rough on your lover – making them feel a fair share of both pain and pleasure."  
"But you were clearly crying during this one!"  
"Back during my first time, I was crying too. And the reason was the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure I was experiencing! You could have actually understood that." – With that said, Minette ran off to the shower.  
I wonder if all dagonian females' hormones are acting up like this during the mating season? Eh, whatever. I shrugged it off and went to the bedroom. Once there, I lied down on the bed, waiting until Minette comes back from the shower. A few moments later, Minette came back into the room, putting her right stocking back on as she entered the room.  
"Okay, I admit I was acting a bit… Well, a bit too emotional back then." – Minette said as she sat down next to me. – "So, you're ready for another go? I promised you a footjob, so don't you dare to say that you're not feeling up to it."  
"Sure thing. You know how to do this, right?" – I asked as Minette positioned herself just close enough to me.  
"Well, I don't have any practical knowledge of it, but I do know how to do it." – Minette said as she pulled my underpants down and repositioned herself just so that her feet were right near my crotch.  
"Here we go, I suppose." – As Minette said that, I pulled my still erect shaft out of my pants and Minette started to slowly rub it with her feet. And damn, her stockings really felt soft. That feeling of soft fabric rubbing against my shaft was just way too good, if a little odd.  
"Like it so far? Tell me to go a bit harder when you feel like it." – Minette replied, still rubbing my shaft with her feet. Now, this felt…Rather odd. Sure, that did feel really good, but her pussy was completely exposed after all, and I had a pretty good view on it, so this whole ordeal felt less like she was pleasuring me and more like she was teasing me. A few minutes later, Minette decided to go a bit harder, starting to practically squeeze my shaft with her feet.  
"That sure feels really great. A bit odd, but still great." – I replied as Minette kept going.  
"Maybe you want to feel my feet for real, without anything getting in the way?" – Minette asked, pulling her left stocking down a bit. I nodded, and she stopped for a while to take her stockings off. To say the least, her feet would definitely attract the attention of any footfetishist alright – all nice and clean, no smell or anything. And when she started to rub my shaft once again, I knew I wasn't mistaken when I asked her to do this – her soles felt really soft, and the way she was massaging the tip with her toes…That felt practically heavenly.  
…Okay, I think I've gotten a bit carried away here. Anyway, after a few minutes or so, I came yet again, practically spraying my semen all over Minette's feet.  
"Look what you did! Now I have to run off to the shower yet again! Just kidding, I actually liked it myself. And what about you?" – Minette asked as I zipped my pants back down.  
"That felt really good. I doubt anything you have in store for this night can top that."  
"Well…You ever tried having sex in a bathtub full of water?" – Before I gave her an answer, she interrupted me: "That was a rhetorical question. Of course neither of us had experienced that. But I guess it must feel pretty great. So, you better get a good rest for now, because you're going to need all your strength for tonight." – With that said, Minette ran off to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water – I was already feeling almost drained. I do remember there being a bathtub in my bathroom, but I don't quite recall using it too often – mostly because I felt like that taking a bath is somewhat of a waste of water. But if Minette wanted to do **that** in a bathtub…Whatever. If this is going to be a good experience, then I'm not going to complain. Anyway, up until late evening, the rest of the day was going fairly normal, if with Minette teasing me every now and then. Just after I finished the evening meal and went to wait out the time until I had to go to sleep, Minette followed me there after washing the dishes and sat down on my lap, facing me.  
"Come on, Minette, it's less than a few hours left until we get to bath time, so just wait a little longer." – Minette didn't really listen and kept rubbing herself against my lap, giving me a somewhat sad look. – "Okay, what you want me to do? I kind of want to keep my energy until then, so…" – Without letting me finish the sentence, Minette bent over before me on the couch and said: "I want you to eat me out."  
I didn't have much experience in doing…Well, **that.** But I knew that if Minette didn't get what she wanted, then she would probably just pin me down and ride me forcibly, so I slightly licked her clit, making Minette let out a quiet moan. After a few moments of just licking it, however, Minette pressed me against herself as close as possible. I figured that she wanted me to probably stick my tongue inside her pussy, so that's what I did. And I gotta say, Minette's pussy was pretty damn juicy. I never thought I would actually like the taste of a girl's lust-fluids. Anyway, after a few minutes of me eating Minette out, she finally climaxed, even more lust-fluids coming out of her pussy.  
"You certainly have a rather…Interesting taste." – I replied as Minette took some time to catch her breath. – "So, that's enough to keep you waiting for a bit more?"  
"That sure was interesting. You did seem a little inexperienced, but that's alright." – Minette replied as I let go of her. – "Anyway, we'll get to the main act in a few hours or so." – With that said, she ran off to the bedroom again.

In a few hours, the bath was ready and Minette was already waiting in there. The bathtub doesn't have as much space to do "things" as a shower cabin, but if Minette wanted to have sex in a bath, then whatever. When I entered the bathroom, Minette was already lying in the bathtub naked with her legs spread wide. When she saw me, she gave me a "come hither" gesture and said: "Hope you're ready. This is going to be an interesting experience." My shaft was already rock hard, as probably evident by a bulge in my trousers, so I just took them off and entered the bath, lowering in slowly, as the water was a bit too hot. So now I was practically sitting on the opposite of where Minette was at.  
"So, what exactly do you want now?" – I said as I moved a bit closer to Minette.  
"I suppose we could start with a bit of foreplay…" – Minette huddled as close enough to me as possible, making sure my hands were just near her "tail" (To avoid confusion, this is referring to that long tadpole tail Minette has for hair). – "I don't think I need much explanation, unless you don't remember how sensitive that tail of mine is."  
I grabbed on the tip of Minette's "tail", which sure felt just as nice on touch as before, if a bit more slippery. All I really had as a response from Minette was a quiet "Ah…" as I kept stroking the tip of her tail. I was trying to be gentle, not squeezing the tip of her tail too hard and going as easy as possible without going too slowly. I was just barely stroking the tip at first, and later running my hand across its entire length, still as slowly as before. A minute into the whole thing, Minette embraced me and kissed me on the lips, after which she whispered: "Let's just get to the main act now…" – Moments after that, Minette moved a bit further away, spreading her legs once again. After taking some time positioning myself just right and slowly pushing my shaft down Minette's pussy – moving in slowly, trying not to ram it in at full force like normally. When it was all the way there, I pretty much went with the usual approach – slowly at first, moving faster with each movement or so.  
"Alex…This is the perfect day for me." – Minette whispered as I kept going. Before I could say anything, she kissed me on the lips as I kept going. I got to say, having sex in a bath full of water does feel pretty unusual – on the plus side, my shaft was sliding inside Minette's pussy a bit more freely. On the minus side, however, the constant splashing sounds might be somewhat distracting, but I didn't pay much attention to them.  
In a good ten minutes or so, I was already getting close to ejaculating, but this time I felt that Minette probably wouldn't let go of me in time, so I whispered: "Minette, I'm getting close…"  
"Same here… I'll try to let go quick enough…Aaah!" – Minette climaxed just moments before I ejaculated, pulling my shaft out and, since the water level was low enough, practically cumming all over Minette's front body. Minette took a few moments to catch her breath and brushed a bit of cum off of her chest, licking it off of her fingers afterwards.  
"That sure was quite sweet. Thanks for giving me a good time." – Minette replied as she simply lied down back into the bath, which still had a small amount of water.  
"So, you're satisfied now?" – I replied as Minette pulled out the bath plug and reached to exit the bath.  
"More than enough" – As Minette said that, she already got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body as I myself went to get out of the bath. Later on, we just did the typical evening pre-sleep routine and went to sleep. Of course, when we got to bed, Minette huddled as close to me as possible. Just before I fell asleep, I heard her say in a half-sleepy voice: "Alex…That was the best day I could ever have."


End file.
